


The Secret

by DoodleStation



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleStation/pseuds/DoodleStation
Summary: OLD STORY! Just reposting it because some people wanted to read it.Izuku Midoriya is an energetic four year old kid with a dream to be a hero. His dream quickly fades away when he learns that he's quirkless. Everyday after that goes on almost the same but with a slight change. The bullying. Midoriya gets up to go through another terrible day at school until something strange happens...Note: Some things will be changed a bit, so they won't follow the exact storyline as the manga/anime. Contains a little bit of gay stuff so if you don't like that stuff, then please don't read the story.
Relationships: dekubowl - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" The green hair boy shouted with excitement. "Why are you up so early?" The woman with slightly darker green hair giggled while setting her son in her lap. "We're going to the doctor to see what my quirk is!" The boy explained. "You're really excited, huh Izuku?" The woman remarked. Izuku nodded his head eagerly and stared to pull on his mother's hand. "Come on! We have to get ready!" exclaimed the bright-eyed boy. The two got ready and ate their breakfast. Once breakfast was finished, Izuku ran to the door, grabbing his red shoes as fast as he could. The green haired woman grabbed the keys off of the counter, while the boy ran to grab his All Might figure. Izuku ran back to his mom with the brightest smile on his face. "You ready to go Izuku?" The woman asked. "Yes yes yes!" Izuku exclaimed. The two headed into the car and made their way to the doctor. 

Izuku's POV  
Only the sound of my All Might figure dropped on the could be heard in the room. My mom was still talking to the doctor, but I couldn't hear them. Everything I could see was blurry, and I could feel cold tears running down my face. Time seemed to be frozen, but I couldn't do anything but cry. I knew my dream that I had, becoming the best hero there was, it was...gone. I wouldn't be able to save people. I wouldn't be able to smile and reassure them that they would be okay because I was going to be their hero. I was... quirkless... Next thing I knew my mom was carrying me out of the room, trying to make my silent flow of tears stop. The car ride home was silent, other than the sniffles from me. We got out of the car and walked into our apartment. I made my way to my room and sat down on my bed, thinking about what happened today. I got onto the computer, hoping my favorite video would somehow cheer me up. Of course, I was wrong. I watched the screen, as the figure saved all those people with a smile on his face. Tears stained my face, thinking about the hero I could have been. My mom is behind me, and I want to know, so I say, "Mom...he's such a cool hero...Can I....be a hero too?" She starts crying and lunges towards me sobbing, "I'm sorry, Izuku!" My heart sank lower than it was before, until I realized something. If she wasn't going to believe in me, then I had to be my own support. 

"Hey Izuku, did you find out what your quirk is? It probably won't be as good as mine though," a spiky haired blond boy smirks. "K-Kacchan I-I..." I felt like I was about to cry. "Spit it out already!" He replied angrily. "I-I don't have one!" I exclaimed with tears threatening to flow. I look up and he looked shocked and...sad? The look in his ruby red eyes didn't last long till he pushed me down and started yelling, "But you were supposed to be my sidekick! With you trying to protect me, but I would end up protecting you!" He walked away muttering things under his breath. I should leave him alone for now, I mean, I don't know what I would do if I found out my friend's dream was basically crushed. In the classroom, I would hear kids laughing at me and saying things like, "He's quirkless! ....what does that mean? ....It means he doesn't have a quirk." The rest of the class time went by with a few people laughing about it out for nowhere. By now, it was lunchtime, so I grabbed my little lunch tray and sat down next to Kacchan...or tried to. He looked up at me and snarled, "What are you doing here you quirkless brat?" His reaction startled me, but I looked at him and started, "W-well I was just gonna sit-" "You really think I'm going to let some useless brat sit at my table?" Kacchan stood up, with mini explosions coming from his palm. "Kac-" Before I knew it, I was on the floor, with a burn mark on my arm. I was going to say something, but decided against it. I stood up, without saying a word, took my tray off the table, and walked to the table in the corner no one wanted to sit at. 

Turns out, the bullying wasn't just a one time thing, it happened for two years. Each year grew worse and worse, with Kacchan becoming better with his quirk. My mom noticed the scrapes and things, but I told her that they were from me falling. I was now six years old, about to start a normal day at school, which would be full of pain. The pain, however, seemed to start before I even stepped foot outside the house. A sharp pain went through my back. I went up to my mom and told her about the unbearable pain. She looked at me with a very worried expression on her face. She told me to go lay down on the couch and wait for her to call the school to tell them I wouldn't be there today. I was told to take off my shirt so she could rub some ointment for muscle aches. She took a good thirty minutes talking on the phone and after, looking for the ointment. As soon as my mom had walked over to me with the bottle, she let out a gasp. "W-What is it m-mom?" I was actually worried that something was wrong, or I had a scar from the bullying. I didn't expect to hear what I did when she muttered, "Wings..." "W-wings?" I sat up to face her, "What are y-you..." I stopped to feel something soft on my back. "No, this can't be! I'm quirkless! I-I..." I started to sob, confused on what I should feel. Happy that I have a quirk? Sad that they make me different? Scared that I might not be able to control them? Confused? I mean, who wouldn't be? Angry knowing that if I would have developed it sooner, I wouldn't have been bullied? I hugged my mom while sobbing. She seemed hesitant, not knowing if she should hug back. She carefully wrapped her arms around my waist and stared crying out, "I'm so happy for you, Izuku!" We held on tight to each other until she pulled back and let out a sigh. "Can we go to a walk in clinic to see what my quirk is?" I smiled while looking at my mom. "Of course, sweetie. Oh um.. you can use one of my sweatshirts to cover up your..wings," she replied. I nodded and headed to change my pants and get some socks. I walked out of the room to see my mom holding a light blue hoodie. I grabbed it and carefully put it on with her help. After, I had ran downstairs to grab my red shoes. My mother looked at me with a proud smile before reaching for the keys on the counter. She followed me to the car and we rode off.

—  
The two had arrived at the clinic and walked up to the lady at the counter. "Hello! How may I help you?" The lady asked with a kind smile. "I'm Inko Midoriya, and I wanted to know if you have someone here to find out more about my son's quirk," the woman with the dark green hair stated calmly. "Alright! You can fill out this paperwork. You're covered for this check-up, so you won't have to worry about money!" The lady handed Inko a clipboard. Inko thanked her and went to fill out the paperwork while sitting next to Izuku. The boy had bounced up and down despite the slight pain in his back. They had finally filled out the paperwork and made their way to the room that they were told to go to. They entered the room and the curly haired boy sat down on the bed while the nurse got her things ready. She had done multiple things to help determine what his quirk could be. She took the samples for the test that she had and walked out the room. "I'm so excited mom!" Izuku grinned. A few moments later, the doctor came in. He looked at the clipboard and explained that Izuku had two quirks, although one couldn't be identified for some odd reason. "The only one we know about now is flight, which is why Izuku has wings. He is able to shrink them down a bit so he can wear a shirt on over it. Of course, the wings wouldn't fully disappear, as they are a part of his body," the doctor had said, looking over at Izuku. 

Inko's POV  
I smiled happily at the doctor as he was explaining Izuku's quirk. I was so proud that my Izuku has the chance to become a hero! I was listening until the doctor looked up at Izuku, making eye contact. The doctor simply stated, "I need to take a look at your wings if you don't mind." Izuku obliged and took the hoodie off. The doctor started to examine the wings until he suddenly stopped and stepped back. He looked at Izuku's face and his expression changed from serious to...admiration?? I had this weird feeling in my gut as I started to stand up to walk near Izuku. The doctor ruffled his hair and asked, "Izuku, do you have a father? If not, I would love-" My eyes widened as I ran to Izuku and picked him up. "Izuku, we're going," I stated. I ran out as quickly as I could, while I heard the yells of the doctor, "Wait! Come back!" I ran, not stopping to hear what anyone said until I stopped and made it to the car. 

The car ride was silent, until I turned around and looked at Izuku, "Put your hoodie back on, we're going to the store really quick." I rushed inside and headed towards the back of the store with Izuku. I grabbed as many as I could and put them in the cart. "M-mom?" Izuku said worriedly. "Yes, sweetheart?" I replied with a shaky smile. "What's with all of the boxes?" He asked. I sighed and told him I would explain it on the ride home. He nodded and continued to hold my hand as we paid for the items and packed them into the car. I started the car up and sighed, "Izuku...we're..moving." He started to tear up, "What about Auntie Mitzuki? And Kacchan?" "I'll let Auntie Mitzuki know, but we can't say bye because we need to leave," I reasoned. He looked down and nodded his head. "As soon as we get home, I want you to pack up your things," I added. We soon arrived home, I went up to Izuku's room with him to help unfold and set up the cardboard boxes I bought. As soon as that was done, he started packing. I went downstairs to make Katsudon in hopes of cheering him up. I picked up the phone, starting to dial the school's number. I explained that I was going to homeschool Izuku from now on. They had told me that I just had to stop by the office tomorrow to sign a couple of papers. I thanked them and hung up, still cooking the rice. Now it was time to call Mitzuki. It pained me to think that I would have to leave my friend, as well as Izuku having to leave his friends, school, and home. I decided to finish cooking to calm me down before taking to her. As soon as I finished, I sat down on the couch, scrolling through my contacts. The phone rang a couple times before I heard a, "Hey, Inko! How are you?" "Good! And you?" The conversation went on for about five minutes, with Mitzuki telling me about her day. After a pause she asked, "Inko?" I hummed in response. "How's Izuku? Katzuki told me that he wasn't at school today." My heart sank, remembering why I called Mitzuki in the first place. "That's um...that's actually why I called you," I whispered. "Inko, is everything alright? Is he okay?" Mitzuki asked with a worried tone in her voice. "No, he's fine, it's just that..." I exhaled, "...we're moving tomorrow." "Tomorrow?!?! Why so sudden? Why now?" Mitzuki babbled on, bombarding me with questions. "Well, I found a new neighborhood, it's nice, with better apartments for a better price. I promise that we'll stop by tomorrow to say goodbye," I lied, holding back tears. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. After we went to go sign the papers at the school, I would be sure to go visit Mitzuki one last time. I didn't have any idea where we would go, but I knew for sure that we wouldn't be able to stay here. She paused for a moment before replying, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow..." "Bye Mitzuki," I sniffled. There was a beep, indicating that the call ended, before I got up to serve the Katsudon. 

I called Izuku down to eat. He still wore my hoodie before I looked at him and asked, "Izuku, does that hurt your wings? Wearing the hoodie?" He looked confused for a second until he replied, "Well, it hurts a little and starts to hurt the more I have something else on. When we were at the doctor, it felt good to stretch them out. After I put the hoodie back on, it didn't hurt as much as the second before I took it off. I'm guessing that the pain 'resets' when I stretch my wings." "I see..." I thought for a second till I continued, why don't you go grab one of your shirts and bring it down here?" He hesitated for a second until he nodded his head and walked up to his room. I stood up and walked to the dresser and looked in the drawer, shuffling around looking for the scissors. I took the pair of scissors and headed back to the kitchen, setting them on the table. Izuku came back downstairs with the shirt, handing it to me. I flipped the shirt around to the backside and started cutting two openings. Izuku gasped, "Oh, no! The shirt!" I laughed and reassured him, "It's fine sweetie! I just want to make sure that you're comfortable! You can stretch out your wings as much as you want when I'm around or you're alone. Just...promise me that you won't let anyone see them?" He started to explain, "What about my dream of being a hero? How would I be able to be a hero without a quir-" "Don't worry Izuku! The doctor said that you have two quirks, remember? I'm sure you'll make a great hero with your other quirk!" I put my hand on his shoulder letting him know that everything was fine, but I knew the truth. I couldn't let him know until he's older, but I just want to make sure that he's happy. He probably wouldn't understand why he had to hide his wings anyways. 

I helped Izuku take off the hoodie, careful not to hurt his wings. He looked up at me and smiled as he stretched out his wings. I was so caught up in everything that happened today that this was the first time I actually looked at them. They were as white as snow and the feathers were fluffy, just like his hair. He put on his shirt and we went to the table to eat dinner. "Um.. mom? Can I use a stool to sit on so I don't crush my wings against the chair?" He fiddles with his fingers while saying this. "Why wouldn't you be able to you goofball?" I ruffled his hair while he giggled. I went to grab him a stool, and we started dinner. After dinner, Izuku started to fall off the stool a little bit, picking himself up when it looked as if he was about to fall. I laughed and picked him up carefully. "Come on, let's get you to bed," I whispered. He nodded his head sleepily as I headed up the stairs with him. Once he was in his bed I closed the door and muttered, "Goodnight Izuku..."


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep! Beep* Izuku sits up in his bed, confused on where the noise is coming from. He looks over to the alarm clock that reads '6:30'. He turns it off and gets up to see boxes filling his bedroom. 

Izuku's POV  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about moving," I mumble to myself. I stretched my wings out and hopped off my bed. I started to brush my teeth and take a shower. Well, I tried to take a shower, until I realized that I didn't know what to do with my wings. I didn't want to bother my mom, so I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned myself off. I made sure I cleaned my hair before grabbing a towel. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by my mom sleeping on the couch surrounded by folded clothes and boxes. 'I'm guessing that she stayed up all night packing everything..' I thought to myself. I felt bad and didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't. I decided that I would wait until 8:30 or so to wake her up to get some rest. While she was sleeping, I went up to my room to pack the rest of my things. After everything was packed, I stared at my empty room. This room is probably one of the only things I'm gonna miss other than Mitzuki and...Kacchan. I began to think about how I never said bye to him. Would he be mad at me? Why should I care about what he thinks? He's just a bully... I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I grabbed a light box and headed downstairs. I figured that I would help my mom out by carrying as many boxes down as I could. I had to watch where I was going so my wings wouldn't knock into anything. Fortunately, when it comes to wings, I learned how to tuck them in rather quickly. I practiced while taking breaks from packing my stuff between yesterday and today. 

When I came back downstairs with the third box, I glanced at the time. '7:36' I sat down on the box I just plopped down on the floor thinking I should take a break. I thought for a minute till I was interrupted by a 'grrr'. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, thinking about what I could make for my mom and myself. I looked around the kitchen till I found myself heading towards the cereal. I grab two bowls and the cereal box. I made the cereal and sat on my stool staring at the other bowl across from me. I started to think about my new found quirk, and when I would find out what my other quirk was. As soon as I finished my bowl, I looked at my mom's phone to check the time '7:51' I sighed and looked at the table where I left the bowl. I made my way to the sink with the bowl. There weren't many dishes in there. I knew we needed the dishes because we were moving, so I got to work on cleaning them. I carefully washed the glass ones, but only set the plastic/unbreakable things in a box. I hopped of the stool and looked around the apartment looking to help my hardworking mom. 

8:30 rolled around, so I went to the couch. My mother was sleeping peacefully there, I shook her a little, trying to wake her up. "Mom?" I asked. "Yes, Izuku?" She mumbled. "When are we gonna be leaving?" As soon as I said this, she sat up, looking at her surroundings. She looked a bit confused, noticing some of the boxes disappeared. I giggled and she looked at me, I smiled, "Don't worry, I took the boxes you had filled to the hallway!" She laughed and smiled at me saying, "How did I end up with a kid this great?" I laughed and replied, "I made you cereal if you want, it's in the kitchen!" She stood up and ruffled my hair before making her way to the kitchen. "Are you all packed up Izuku?" She shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah!" I cheerfully replied. After she was done with breakfast, we started to pack the boxes in the car. Since I was going outside, my mom helped me put on one of her red hoodies. We got done packing around 9:40 before I took one last glance at our apartment. "Don't be sad, Izuku. We can make new memories at our new cottage!" I looked at her in disbelief, "A cottage? In the forest?" She nodded her head and began, "I thought about getting another apartment, but I realized that it would be better in a forest where you can walk around with your wings out. There aren't any other cottages or people in that area, only a town a couple minutes away. You would be able to use your wings freely!" I stared at her in awe and thanked her. "When will we get there?" I asked excitedly. "Well, we have to stop by the school to sign some things and then stop by Aunt Mitzuki's house to say goodbye..." she kept her eyes focused on the road, knowing what my next question would be. "W-will Kacchan be there?" I asked quietly. She sighed, "You know it's a school day, Izuku. Aunt Mitzuki will let him know what's happening when he gets home. Why don't we stop by the store to buy him something?" I hesitated for a second, processing what was happening. I nodded and we stayed silent until we got to the school. I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I still looked around hoping to see Kacchan. He bullies me, but I still want to be friends with him. But why? It's not like he cares about me, so why do I care? I continue to look around anyways. Is it because he was my only friend? I thought about this and kept quite while I stayed by my mom, who was signing papers. She took another five minutes finishing everything, and we headed back to the car. 

We arrived at the store, and my mom told me to look around to see if I found anything. I looked around, finding nothing interesting other than candy. I thought about getting candy but that wouldn't be good since you can't exactly keep candy as a way to remember someone. I was going to ask my mom if we could go to another store until something caught my eye. They were simple, but still pretty cool. I grabbed two and went to where my mom was waiting. We paid for everything, with my mom having to buy a few groceries for the cottage. During the car ride to Auntie Mitzuki's house, I watched the neighborhood that was so familiar to me pass by. We finally stopped by a house so familiar to me. I knew the house inside and out. My mom had opened the car door and motioned me to come out. I grabbed her hand and we walked up to the house. Mom rang the doorbell and we waited silently for an answer. Half a second later, the door was swung open by a spiky hair blond lady. "Inko!" She shouted and hugged my mom. She let go after a minute or two and then looked down at me. She smiled, kneeled down to my level, and gave me a hug. I glanced up at my mom when this happened. My mom gave me a worried glance, wondering if my wings were ok. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know I was fine. "Hi Auntie Mitzuki," I started. "I'm going to miss you two so much.." she whispered in a pained voice. She pulled back and held onto my shoulders. I smiled and told her, "Auntie, it's going to be alright! We'll be fine, and I'm sure that you will be fine too! If all you think about is the sad things, you'll never be able to make any happy memories! So just keep smiling." Auntie Mitzuki laughed and stood back up to look at my mom. "This kid is so lucky to have you as his mother," she sighed. "Auntie, I have something for Kacchan. Could you please give this to him?" I took out the object from my pocket and held it out to her. She took it and tilted it to examine it. "This is such a great gift! I'll be sure to give this to him. I'm sure he'll love it," Auntie Mitzuki replied. My mom looked at me and smiled, "Izuku, we have to get going now." I nodded and Auntie gave both of us one last hug. The car pulled from the front of their house and we began our new life.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was a beautiful blue with white clouds scattered across the sky. The car had made little noise, with small snores filling the air. The two had been on the road for about half an hour till the car had stopped. Inko sighed and looked at the time '10:54'. She looked over at the boy with the forest green hair, who was sleeping peacefully. She reached over and shook him lightly, "Izuku.. wake up, we're here." The boy rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Five more minutes, then I'll get ready for-" He stopped and looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. There was nothing but trees and a small building. Izuku perked up and looked happily at his mom, "Is that our house?" She laughed and nodded while getting out of the car, "Come on, the sooner we pack, the more time you'll have to explore and play." The two began to bring the boxes to the house and unpacked all that they had. They were both exhausted, after all, they had quite a few boxes. Izuku turned to his mother and asked if she could help him take off the hoodie that was restraining him from stretching his wings out. She agreed and began to help the child. His facial expression changed from an uncomfortable smile to one of pure joy. He spread his wings out and looked towards his mother. "Do you think I can practice flying?" He begged. She thought about it and replied, "I don't see the harm in it." The boy shouted in excitement and ran out of the house with his mother trailing behind. 

She watched as the boy struggled to figure out what to do and how to begin. He eventually figured out to flap his wings and soon lifted himself off of the ground. After a few minutes, he began to slow down, and lowered himself to the ground. "Izuku, are you alright?" Inko shrieked. "Yeah, I'm fine mom! I guess I just need to learn and train more so I can fly for longer," Izuku explained. "If that's the case, then let's head inside so we can make some lunch," she suggested while helping Izuku up. The two made their way inside the house and the rest of the day went by smoothly. 

Izuku's POV  
"..zuku....ake..p. Izuku wake...p. Izuku wake up," a soft voice said. I sit up to find the source of the voice. My mom looks at me with a warm smile, "Come on, we have to go eat, then I have to head to my new job." "You already have a new job? Also, what about me going to school?" I ask. We head down the stairs and she tells me that she would teach me everything I needed to know. She bought school books so I would be able to learn. I would have to make sure I didn't get distracted while she was at work. I sat at the table and she set down the bowl of food she had made. We talked about normal things until school popped up in my mind again. "Mom, when I'm older, would I be able to go to UA?" I asked, concerned. She hesitated for a moment before answering, "Of course." After breakfast, she showed me the schedule she made so I could learn as much as I could. I complained, "Do I really have to learn ALL of this?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek, "If you want to be a great hero, you have to be smart." I grew determined, wanting to learn and shouted, "Then I'll be the smartest hero out there then!" My mom showed me the things I had to learn about for today. She handed me a phone and I looked up at her. I probably had a confused look on my face because she then explained, "I might be at work for a while, so if you have any problems, please call or text me." I nodded and she showed me how to use it. Once I knew the basics of how to use it, she told me she had to go and she had some meals in the fridge if I was hungry. I gave her a hug and kiss before she left. 

The day went by with few problems. I had trouble trying to figure out some of the math things, but looked up videos of how to do it on my new phone. I was proud of myself for being able to learn something my teacher never taught me yet. After all of my school work was done, I decided to go into the forest to practice flying. I stayed near the house and brought my phone just incase. I timed myself to see how long I was able to stay in the air. The phone read '1 minute, 9 seconds'. I felt mad at myself, knowing I could do better. So I practiced till I became better. Everyday I would practice working with my wings. I would get better and better. By the age of eight, I had gotten up to '3 minutes and 5 seconds'. I learned more and more when my mom was at work, eager to achieve my dream of being a hero. My mom was surprised at my determination, as I had learned more than what she told me I should for the day. She went to the library frequently to buy me new books, sometimes taking me with her to see which ones I wanted to read. I plopped my books down on the counter while the librarian flipped through the books and glanced at me with wide eyes. "Is there something wrong with the book?" I asked as I peeped over the counter. She composed herself and began to speak, "Well, it's just that you aren't necessarily reading at a third grader's level. In fact, you're reading books that a fifth grader would be reading." I looked at her with astonishment while I glanced up at my mother who held the same look on her face. The librarian handed me my books and my mom's library card. "Thank you.." I mumbled quietly. She laughed and replied, "Don't be ashamed, be proud! Come back anytime so you can continue to grow as a reader." I bowed and said thank you before exiting out of the library with my mom. The drive back home only took five minutes, as the town wasn't that far from our house. Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be 'hidden', but my mom still has to make sure that the place she works is still near home, incase I get in trouble or need help. There is a good amount of forest hiding our home, so this is basically the perfect place to live. 

We get home, and my mom begins to cook dinner when I scream in pain. She drops the pan and turns everything off before rushing over to me. I didn't mean to scare her, but the pain in my back is unbearable, similar to when I first got my wings. "I need to take it-" I begin to cry as I gesture towards the hoodie I have on. I hear fabric tearing as I glance towards my back. I see my wings break through the fabric that was once a hoodie. My mom picks me up and lays me down on the couch. "Honey, I need you to calm down! I'm sure the pain is just from your wings growing. I'll go get some medicine," my mom frantically says while running to the bathroom. I can't help but yell out, hoping the pain will stop, but it doesn't. It keeps getting worse and worse as each second passes. I let it all out, I mean, we live in a forest after all, so thankfully, no one will hear me. I grab the pillow nearest to me while still on my stomach. I scream into it as I hear frantic footsteps approach the room. I look up to my mom with tears staining my face, hoping that she would have something to help. The look in her eyes tell me otherwise. She has a pained and hopeless look in her eyes, seeing she's unable to help her son. She grabs the keys and tells me to hang in there while she went to the store to get some medicine. I look up at her and barely nod my head, barely having enough energy to do anything. I sit there, screaming, hoping the pain would go away. The door bursts open and I see a figure before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy fell limp on the couch, not moving. His wings were still outstretched. The figure that entered walked up to the boy and checked to see if he was okay. 

??? POV  
'Why did I have to be in the forest when this kid was here?' I thought. I was told to go to a town nearby, to make sure there wasn't anything happening. I thought that there would only be a few small criminals there, so I took the job hoping I would have an easy night. Of course, with my luck, I had to come across this small cottage with the little boy screaming inside. I didn't have time to assess the situation, instead, I barged in without thinking, unable to bear the noise of the boy anymore. Before I slammed the door open, the boy stopped screaming. I barged in and looked around for the sign of the boy or the person who was presumably torturing him. The house, however, didn't seem to give off an evil vibe, instead, it gave off a warm and cozy feeling. I made my way through the house, until I came across to what seemed like the living room. A small boy laid sprawled across the couch with wings springing out from his back. I was puzzled by the situation and why no one else was around. Why did they leave him here? I searched the house while carrying the boy, not letting him out of my sight to ensure he was safe. I had searched the whole house and oddly found nothing. I went back to the living room and set the boy back in his place to check for any injuries. Oddly enough, he seemed fine. 

The door burst open, and I immediately stood up. "Izuku!" a woman shouted. Is that his mom? I jog to where the voice was coming from. The woman looked shocked. She had a round face, with dark green eyes to match her short hair. She was fairly short, but wore a concerned look on her face. She shakily said, "W-who are you, and where's Izuku?" I looked at her and sighed, "I suppose that you should answer the questions I have first," she nodded hesitantly before I continued, "One. What is that boy's relationship to you? Two. Why is he screaming out in pain like that? Three. What's in the bag?" She glared up at me, not knowing if she could trust me or not. I sighed, "I'm a pro hero, Eraserhead, but you can call me Shouta." She nodded and took a deep breath before starting, "I'm his mother, and it has something to do with his quirk. I went to get some medicine to help ease his pain, but it sounds like he fell asleep." I looked at her and nodded. "Thank you for your concern, and I know your probably busy so you can leave now if you wan-" I interrupted her and asked, "I'm actually not that busy tonight. May I stay a little longer to make sure he's alright? I would actually like to know more about his quirk too." I had this strange feeling. I knew he was alright, and his mother seemed to be very caring and worried about the child. I wanted to know why this child was so intriguing to me. 

She looked up at me, slightly shocked, but motioned me to follow her to the kitchen. I followed and she sat down in the chair across from me. We were just about to start the conversation when Midnight barged in. Shit, I forgot I told someone I would be here because there was a child in a cottage that appeared to be in trouble. Her gaze fell on us and she appeared baffled. "So...what is the situation exactly?" She asked as she found the boy on the couch. She grew worried and pointed at the boy, looking at me. I glanced over at the mother and she jumped up and stuck her hand out to me. "I-I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Inko Midoriya and that boy over there is my son, Izuku Midoriya." I shook her hand while Midnight came over to me and whispered, "So was this just a misunderstanding?" I turned towards her and nodded, "She was just going to explain the situation to me, so I suggest you take a seat if you want to know what happened." She glanced up at me and then smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you, I'm pro hero Midnight! You can call me Nemuri!" We all sat down and Inko uttered, "Where do I even start?" She thought for a minute and began, "Izuku has a very unique quirk that allows him to have wings. That's not what is unique about his quirk. The weird thing is is what it does to people. When he went to the doctor to get to know more about his quirk, the doctor acted weirdly when he looked at Izuku with his wings. His quirk somehow changes people and makes them fall in love with him or something like that. That part of the quirk doesn't affect me that way. It's more like I have the urge to protect him, but that might be because I'm his mother." My eyes darted towards Midnight and she did the same, looking at me. We focused on Inko and she continued, "I'm not completely sure what his quirk is, but I don't want to have him get hurt to find out. The doctor also mentioned that he had two quirks. My guess is that he mistook his one quirk for two separate quirks, or Izuku has two quirks and we just haven't figured out what the other one is." I took a moment to gather all of the information she spat out before asking, "Can you explain the screaming?" "Oh! He gets severe pains in his back when his wings go through a type of growth spurt. I'm not sure how long they last though. You can come by from time to time to see him if you would like, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company!" She replied with a cheery smile. "What about his quirk when his wings are out? Wouldn't we fall under his 'spell'?" Midnight questioned. "I'm sure that I would be able to erase his quirk if anything seems to be off," I turned to Inko and gestured towards Izuku, "I'm guessing he doesn't get out much?" She put her head down and shook her head, "The last time he's had a friend was when he was six. I had to keep him hidden away, not knowing what his quirk could do. He still wants to become a hero despite this. He spends his mornings studying and learning and his evenings he spends training his wings." I looked at her, shocked at how determined a kid could be to be a hero. "Maybe we can teach him some things about being a hero! We can bring some of our friends along, right Shouta?" Midnight said while nudging my side. "Yeah.." I mumbled. "Don't be afraid to stop by. The door will always be-" she was interrupted by a hitched breath that followed a scream. She ran to the couch and knelt down next to the boy. "It's alright Izuku! I just need you to sit up and take these pills to stop the pain," she insisted. Midnight and I stood up when he woke up, so we were watching the scene from the doorway. Izuku took the pills but still had a look of pain etched on his face. His eyes locked with mine and I had this sudden feeling of protecting him, no matter what happens. This must be the other part of his quirk his mother was talking about. He quickly tried to hide his wings and let out a shriek. "Izuku, it's alright, I promise. They're friendly and won't hurt you. They already know about your wings so you won't have to hide them," Inko reassured him. His expression relaxed and asked, "Who are they?" Inko smiled warmly at him and responded, "They're heroes, Izuku." He jumped in his seat and had a glow in his eyes. He stared going on about how much he admired heros and how he wanted to attend UA when he grew up. I went up to him and he stopped immediately. I held my hand out, "Well, it was nice meeting you kid. I'll see you around." He sat there for a minute, looking up at me before stuttering, "I-It was nice m-meeting you. I hope to s-see you again!" Midnight did the same and we headed out of the house. "Are you really gonna visit him again? I don't want to get his hopes up and not show up again," she pouted. "There's something about that kid, I just can't place my finger on it," I mumbled. "Is that a yes or a no?" She asked coldly. I thought for a second and grumbled, "Sure..."


	5. Chapter 5

Inko prepared breakfast for Izuku, made sure his phone was charged, and told him when to take his medicine before heading off to work. Izuku was left in the house by himself, so he began to read and work on school work. A couple of hours passed by when there was a knock on the door. Izuku wasn't sure what he should do. No one knew about the cottage other than... Could it be those people from yesterday? He peeped through the curtains to make sure. Sure enough, there was a man with messy black hair standing there, along with a woman with long dark hair. Someone else had been with them too, which made Izuku scared yet excited to meet this person. He ran to the door and turned around, still unsure about letting these people see him with his wings out. His mother told him it was alright, and he trusted her. So he flung the door open and looked up with a smile, "H-Hello!" "Hey kid, is your mom home?" Aizawa asked. "Um...she's at work right now, so I was just doing some school work," Izuku responded quietly. "So you're here by yourself?" The three adults seemed baffled. "Y-yeah, my mom works hard to make sure she has enough money to buy the things we need. I can't exactly get a job either," he looked up and continued, "Umm... I don't exactly know your names yet.." The three adults were brought to their senses and realized this. The one with the scarf around his neck started, "I'm Shouta Aizawa, this is Nemuri Kayama, and this...is Yagi Toshinori." 

Izuku's POV  
I bounced up and down in excitement and giggled, "Nice to meet you guys! Do you want to come inside?" They all stared at me, as if they were in a trance, then nodded their heads. They followed me to the living room and sat on the couch. "Does your back still hurt Midoriya?" Nemuri asked while looking at my wings. "No, my mom had me take some medicine to help with the pain before she went to work. It hurts a little, but not as much as yesterday," I responded while flapping my wings a little. "It appears that they grew a bit since yesterday," Shouta pointed out. I turned around and noticed what he was talking about. I smiled and thought out loud, "Maybe I'll be able to use them longer now!" I looked at the three who were focused on me until I chirped, "Do you guys want a snack? I probably have something in the fridge if you're hungry." The tall man with the yellow hair just smiled and replied, "No, we're fine but thank you for the offer." I nodded and headed towards the table that was in front of the couch. I sat across them, on the floor and gathered my school work. Nemuri walked towards me and looked at the papers. "Midoriya?" She asked while sitting through the papers. I hummed in response. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" My gaze turned to her and I replied, "Well, I just turned nine last week, but those...." I gestured towards the books, "Are supposed to be for kids two grades above where I would be in school." They looked at me in disbelief and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. "You really want to be a hero, huh?" Yagi chuckled. "Of course, Mr. Yagi! I want to save people with a smile, just like All Might!" I exclaimed while pumping my fists into the air. A timer went off on my phone and the three looked at me as if asking what the timer was for. "That's for my training! I usually do school work for a couple of hours in the morning, train for an hour or so, then I use my free time to look up information about heroes!" 

I look towards Shouta's direction and gesture towards him before continuing, "Based off of what you said about 'erasing my quirk' yesterday, you must be the pro hero, eraserhead!" He looked a bit shocked, but nodded before I continued, "And you!" I gestured towards Nemuri, "You must be Midnight! Your quirk makes people pass out!" She laughed and nodded. The last person was the tall blond man. I don't recognize him, which is odd since I know so many heroes, wether if they are popular or not. I stared at him for a minute, thinking about who he is. The others seemed to notice I was deep in thought when Yagi scratched his neck and explained, "If you're wondering who I am, I actually not a hero. I'm actually a...a teacher." "That's great, Mr. Yagi! You're just as cool as a hero, showing kids the things important to being a hero!" I looked at him and gave him a smile to let him know I meant what I said. He nodded and muttered a simple, "Thank you." I smiled in reply and stated that I was going outside to train. "You can come if you want to watch, it's fine if you don't! Just make yourselves comfortable and..." I pointed towards a door in the living room, "That's the bathroom if you need to go!" I ran out of the house with a water bottle and phone in my hand. 

Aizawa's POV  
I spoke up as the kid ran out of the house, "This kid doesn't give up, does he?" "I think that's what's interesting about him," All Might beamed. "He's just too nice for a little kid, not to mention adorable.." Midnight remarked. We all glanced at each other, as if having the same idea and walked out of the house. It didn't take very long to find Midoriya flying up in the air. He looked so focused and determined. He continued to fly for another minute until gradually going back to the ground. "Three minutes and thirty seconds?! That's a new record!" He spoke to himself, not noticing the three of us watching. He stumbled on his feet for a second before running over to us. "I-I'm sorry! Were you waiting too long? Did you need something?" He said in a panicked tone. This kid is way too caring towards people, even when we just met yesterday. It's like he's the adult having to take care of three kids. "No! Don't worry about us, Young Midoriya, we just wanted to see you train!" All Might explained. His eyes lit up and he replied, "Oh, alright! If you don't mind, could you point out somethings I could do to improve? Sometimes it's easier for other people to point out mistakes." We all nodded and he continued with his training. I have to hand it to the kid, he's pretty skillful with those wings. We watched him do a couple of exercises until he flew back down. "How was that?" he huffed out. "Maybe if you built up your body strength, it would be easier to use your wings, not to mention it would help you with close combat situations," All Might explained. I kind of wished that he didn't say this because Izuku went into a muttering mess. He was talking about how he would have only start building up his body strength once he was a bit older and more mature. Which, I agree with. He shouldn't start to work out at such a young age, instead, he should continue to work on using his wings. 

Midnight tapped him on the shoulder and he flinched at the sudden contact. It seemed as though he snapped out of his trance and spoke up, "Ahhh! I'm sorry! I have a really bad habit of muttering things!" Midnight laughed and chuckled, "It's alright, Midoriya, but shouldn't you have taken your medicine by now?" He glanced at his phone in response to the question "...yeah, but my wings don't seem to hurt anymore." He spread them out to show us. He yawned and I just looked at him. Aren't kids supposed to be full of energy at this age? He looked up at us and explained, "My wings take a lot of energy out of me, which is why I've been training to be able to use them for longer periods of time." He started gather his things and added, "I'm going back to the house, let me know if you need anything. I don't mind if you come back to the house, I'll leave the door unlocked." He stumbles towards the house. We notice and run towards him. Doesn't this kid know how to ask for help? Or is he just to worried about bothering people? I run over and scoop him up. He starts to apologize, "I'm sorry I made you worry Mr. Shouta, but I can walk to the house!" I looked down at him and said firmly, "I'm not letting you walk the rest of the way. You're tired and you need some rest." He started to protest, "But Mr. Shouta-" "You heard him, Izuku," a familiar voice said. I looked up and found that Inko listened in on part of the conversation we had. She looked up at me and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. I nodded and we made our way back to the house. Once we were there, Izuku ate and made his way to his bedroom, telling us all goodnight along with a hug for all of us. The hug was unexpected, but everyone seemed fine with it. Inko seemed to fidget in her seat when I noticed her glance and All might for a second. He seemed to notice this too and began, "I apologize for not introducing myself," he walked towards Inko and held his hand out, "I'm Yagi Toshinori!" She shook his hand and nodded. She turned to the three of us and thanked us for taking care of Izuku. She told offered us snacks before we left, but we politely refused and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks went on, with Izuku learning more about everything, heroes, his quirk, and things about school. He had met more of Aizawa and Midnight's friends, too. Of course, all of these friends were bound to be heroes in one way or another. Izuku didn't seem to mind at all though. In fact, he loved hanging out with the heroes just as much as they enjoyed being in his presence. The boy grew so much over years, but he still had the same bright smile that he always did. The boy was now thirteen, and was almost fourteen. His wings grew a substantial amount from when he had his first wing growth spurt at the age of nine. They grew to a size to where he would have to go outside to stretch out his wings, as the rooms in his cottage were far too small. 

Izuku's POV  
I sat on the couch with my book in one hand and a weight in the other. I decided that it was a good idea to start building up my body strength like Yagi said. I didn't waist any time getting used to my new routine that included my workouts. We still stayed in the cottage, and I was still homeschooled. My mom would still have to go to work, but most of the time, I wasn't really home alone. Everyone would stop by on there way to work, or while they were working. Today, it was Yagi who decided to visit. It was the summer, so I was guessing that he had a lot of free time since he was a teacher. The timer went off on my phone to indicate that it was time for training. I got up, gathered my things, and headed outside with Yagi following. He always liked to teach me new things and helped strengthen my other skills. I was going to start my training till he spoke up, "Young Midoriya, may I have a word with you?" I hesitated, but then nodded while tucking my wings behind me. He looked around the forest, like he was looking for someone or something. He sighed, "Truth be told, I haven't been 100 percent honest with you." My eyes widened when hearing this and I asked, "What exactly do you mean by that?" He looked at me and smiled, "You know who All Might is, right?" I nodded hesitantly, not knowing what he had to do with the conversation. "What if I told you that he knows you?" He grinned. My eyes widen even more and I can't help but smile. He continued, "...what if I told you that he...." there was a cloud of smoke and a voice boomed, "was here?" I couldn't believe my eyes. All Might, the number one hero, was standing right infront of me. I darted my eyes around the forest, looking for Mr. Yagi. All Might seemed to notice, so in a flash, a flash of smoke appeared along with Mr. Yagi spiting out blood. "W-What just happened?!" I whisper shouted to myself. "That's what I meant by not being completely honest," he chuckled. He then told me about how he was All Might, and a bunch of other things, like his quirk. "W-why are you telling m-me of all people about such an important subject?" I manage to spit out. He looks at me before saying, "Izuku Midoriya, I know you will become a great hero. So will you let me guide you down that path and let me give you my quirk?" I was speechless. The only thing I could do was let the tears run down my face. Yagi noticed this and started to panic, "Izuku! Are you alright? What's wrong? Is it your wings again?" I looked up at him and grinned, "No, it's just that I'm so happy... of course I want to become a hero! And I'll be sure to do my best to make this power my own." He ruffles my hair and stands back up. "In that case, we need to continue to build up your muscles. In order to handle my power, you need to have a lot of physical strength," he hands me a stack of papers and continues, "since you already started, the training is a bit easier, but will still be difficult. I made a plan to help you build your body up for the next couple months. After we have that out of the way, we can start your actual training." I looked up at him and gave him a hug, "T-thank you..." I whispered. The next few days were challenging, with me having to keep up with school work. Everyone noticed how hard I was working, and encouraged me and told me how great I was doing. I was training my wings, finally having a day to myself. No one was around, which made flying so peaceful that day. I made my way to the ground when I heard rustling noises in the bushes. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and glanced at the direction of the noise. A small bunny came out of one of the bushes nearby. It looked injured, so I started to pick it up and examine it. There were loud footsteps, and before I could react, everything went black.

—  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Inko frantically shouted. "I came to visit, but the only thing I found was his water bottle from training. I'm sure it's nothing, and that he just wondered off somewher-" Shouta tried to calm the woman standing before him when a few familiar faces barged into the house. "Where is he?" The group yelled. Shouta sighed, "As I was just saying, I came to visit when I found he wasn't here. Inko arrived a short time later. I initially assumed that he just wandered off to the town or just went to go buy something. That's when I realized that he left his hoodie here." "So...no one knows where he's at? Did anyone call him yet?" Nemuri questions. The room went silent as Inko picked up her phone and puts it on speaker. The phone rings for a while, till a voice message pops up, "Hi! This is Izuku Midoriya. I'm sorry that I can't pick up the phone at the moment. Call you back as soon as I can!" The room has an unsettling aura when someone mumbles, "He always answers his phone..." "Yes, hello?" Yagi speaks into the phone. Everyone glares at him as if saying 'who could you be calling at a time like this?' He seems to get the message but continues on with the conversation, "Yes, I would like to report a missing child...yes, we have some heroes on the case already...would you be able to pinpoint the location?....yes, thank you so much." He turns and looks at the group. "So where do we start?" Shouta remarked. 

Izuku's POV  
I wake up and my eyes meet a pair of shining golden eyes. "Oh good, you're awake!" The girl giggles. "Ugh!" I shout, holding my head. I bring my hand back and in front of me to examine it. A deep red liquid appears on my hand. I put my hands on the floor to lift myself up, until there was something that pulled me back. I looked down to see chains connecting my wrists and ankles to the wall. I watched as the girl got up and started to skip away. "Wait!" I called out, getting her attention, "W-who are you and where am I?" She looked into my eyes, and stood there motionless. The people who put me here probably figured that I couldn't fly out, so left my wings alone. I would have to figure out as much information as possible. From what it looks like, this girl is my only shot at getting any information. She seemed in a daze, but still kept eye contact with me. "Hello?" I asked her while looking at her for any sign of life. She snapped out of it and stared at me, before darting out of the room. Okay...maybe she wouldn't be able to help me. But I should at least try, right? I looked around the room. At least the room wasn't small, or else I wouldn't be able to stretch my wings that much. Sure, they would still hit the wall, but it was better than nothing. I sat in silence, investigating the room. It was dark and cold, with the door straight ahead of where I was currently sitting. 

Faint footsteps and voices were heard from down the hallway, "..uldn't ....p.....starring....ight...uirk....like I......ove" a higher voice said. "...nly....eed....wings.....oesn't...two quirks..." a deeper voice replied. The footsteps grew louder till I was greeted by the blonde haired girl from earlier, and a man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. I adjusted my gaze to my lap, while the two whispered about who knows what. The guy starts to speak, but I refuse to look at him, "What's your name kid?" I sigh and replied, "Izuku...Midoriya...." I wanted to go home and be with my friends and mom. The friends who treated me like family. Now, I can't even tell if I could see them again. But they would find me...right? I felt tears sting my eyes but refused to cry. I knew I couldn't show these villains that I was weak. I had to smile through it like All Might. The guy continued, "How would you like to join the league of villains, Midoriya?" My eyes dart to meet his, I start to feel rage build up inside me, "No! I would never be a villain! I would rather be a quirkless kid than join your stupid league!" I feel the tears flowing down my face, there's no use of stopping them now, so I just let them fall. He didn't have much expression on his face, until he started to grin and headed towards me. I backed up towards the wall. "What are you doing, Dabi?" The girl growls while walking behind him. The so called 'Dabi' doesn't want to break eye contact with me and replied, "I just want to have a little fun~" The girl jumped in between us and hissed, "Get away from him! This adorable fluff ball is MINE!" Dabi's expression changed. He looked up to meet the girl's eyes and scowled, "And what are you gonna do about it?" The situation was too much to handle. I didn't want to show I was afraid, but my wings seemed to portray that emotion just fine without me. They were wrapped around me, and I muttered, "stop...just please stop..." The two seemed to notice and stopped bickering. I watched them through the small opening in my wings. They looked at each other, as if realizing something. They took a quick glance in my direction and made their way out of the room. My wings released from their position and retreated to where they were before. I examined the room, searching through my brain for possible ways of escape. 

There wasn't much in the room, there were different sized boxes across the room. Other than that, all there was were the chains that kept me up against the wall. I sighed and stared at the boxes, wanting to know if there was anything that could help me to get out in them. I focused on the boxes, thinking of all of the things that could be inside. A shiver was sent down my spine. I guess it was pretty cold in here than what I'm used to. My eyes drifted back to the boxes once again. There was something... different about the smallest box. It was...floating?? I started to silently freak out, not wanting anyone to remember I was here. The box fell with a small thud. Was that...me? I tried again, focusing my thoughts on the box. The box began to levitate. Was this...the quirk my mom explained to me? I remember the doctor mentioning a second quirk. Could this be it? I hesitated before trying to think about the box spinning around. To my surprise, the box slowly spun in circles. I stopped the box from moving and slowly set it down. My only hope for escaping was in those boxes so I had to try and move it towards me. I began to lift it up slowly. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hallways. I quickly dropped the box on the ground, with a wave of exhaustion hitting me.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku's POV  
The footsteps drew closer and closer, increasing in noise, along with a jingle of keys, presumably for my chains. I tensed up, now facing an unfamiliar face...well uh...hand. The person who stood in front of me had pale white skin with ice blue hair. He had...what appeared to be a hand on his face. Behind him was the girl and boy who had been arguing earlier. They looked as if they were observing something but stayed quiet. The figure in front of me started to step towards me. I pulled back and slowly backed up to the wall. I looked to scan his face. He stopped walking and mumbled something that I didn't catch. Before I could ask him anything, he turned back around and headed to where the other two stood. They started to discuss something. I observed them to get a better look at who they were. Something shiny caught my eyes, keys. Dabi was the one who had them, but he probably wouldn't just hand them over. I still didn't know their personalities that well, or how they would react, which left me with one choice. I knew that they were villains, but I at least wanted to know why I was here. "Hey!" I spoke up. The three turned towards my direction but quickly turned away. "Blindfold him before he could do anything else. And show him we mean business. Toga, don't do anything stupid, either," the one with the blue hair ordered them. "W-why do I have to be blindfolded? Where am I? W-why am I h-here?" I asked while Dabi approached me with a cloth. "Oh I'm sure you know why you need the blindfold," the man replied. I stared at him, trying to think of why I would need it. It's not like they know about my telekinesis, I mean, I just learned about it now, so how would they know? Why do they want me here? Do they know something about my quirk that I don't? My thoughts were pushed away, as I had to focus on my new problem. My vision went black as Dabi placed the blindfold on my face. "Stop! I swear you've got the wrong guy! Why do you even need me anyways?" I yelled. "We just need your beautiful wings for something!" The girl supposedly named Toga chirped. I felt my heart drop. "Were they gonna...take my wings from me...? That would mean that they would have to slice them off or kill me though. I'm sure they wouldn't do that..." It seems like I was mumbling out loud, as I received a punch to the stomach that followed a punch to my face. I felt dizzy and started to lean against the wall. The only thing I could hear was, "...why wouldn't.....we always.....we want. ...he's out cold. .....dumb kid........not knowing......quirk......fall...in...love."

Inko's POV  
I'm pacing around the living room. I know the heroes said that they have the situation under control, and that they already had a good idea of where Izuku might be. That won't stop me from being worried though. I finally have a day off of work, but instead of relaxing and sleeping, I'm doing the complete opposite. It's been almost 2 days since he went missing, and it could have been even longer than that, since no one was around when he was initially taken. The door bursts open and I'm greeted by Nemuri. She has a huge smile on her face, looking proud of herself when she spoke, "We think we know where he is." My face lit up as I ran up and hugged her. "Will he be alright?" I whispered. She sighed, "We don't know yet, but some heroes are on their way to the building he's at. He's a tough kid, so I'm sure he'll be alright." I still had a bad feeling in my gut, but I was so relieved to know that I was going to see him again. Unless... No! Nemuri's right! He'll be just fine, and back home in no time. She told me that she would be back but this time the heroes would have Izuku. I smiled at her and nodded, knowing she would keep her promise. 

Izuku's POV  
I woke up to my cheek throbbing in pain. I felt pain on my arm and leg. The pain wasn't intense, so my guess is that it's a cut of some sort. I lifted my hand towards my face, pulling down the blindfold. Seriously, what's the point of the blindfold if I could just easily take it off? I might as well use this time doing something useful. Form a plan. Since I wouldn't be able to use my wings, I would have to utilize my telekinesis. I would just need a little training, since quirks usually come naturally. It's not like I would need much skill for the stunt I was gonna pull anyways. I started to mess with the box, using the quirk and figuring out how to manipulate the box's position. I worked on it for what seemed like hours when I learned how to move larger objects. The jingling of keys snapped me back to what the situation is. I quickly put the boxes back into their position and pulled the blindfold back over my head. Dabi entered the room a few moments later, as the footsteps came to a hult. Right person, but bad timing. My plan would have worked perfectly if I wasn't worn out. I wasted all my energy and didn't consider the fact I would be tired, not to mention that I was extremely dizzy. This is probably one of the drawbacks of the quirk, so I didn't pay much attention to it. The footsteps continued towards my direction when they stopped and I heard a clicking noise. The tightness around my ankles and wrists seemed to disappear. Before I could do anything, Dabi pulls at my wrist and yanks me towards him, "If you even think about escaping, I could just burn you alive right here." As he says this, my wrist begins heating up. I scream in pain and he cooed, "Awww... what are you hurt?" "Well what do you think? You just burned me and expect me not to be hurt?" I shout while the blindfold slips off. He steps towards me, trying to grab my hand again when I start to run towards the exit. "You know no one can resist you with that cute face and beautiful wings," He expressed. I didn't want to listen to anything he said, I just knew I had to get out of there. I was so close to the door when a blue fire is set in front of me. I turn towards him and he's running closer, about to grab me again. I don't know what to do, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I pick him up with my telekinesis and slowly drop him near the wall where I was before. I take the keys that were sitting on the floor simultaneously. When I finally retrieve the key, I force his arms down first, and lift the chains to go around his wrists. I then do the same with his ankles. "I'm leaving.." I say while creating wind with my wings to put out the fire. I run out of the room, with the little energy I have left. I feel my body start to get weak, due to a combination of using my quirks and not eating. I start going down the hallways, trying to find an exit. I hear a loud noise, so I try to follow it, thinking it's my best bet to getting out of here. I start to hear muffled shouts asking, "Where's the boy?" I smile in relief. Before I can take another step, my legs buckle underneath me. Guess they found me...


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku's POV  
I begin to open my eyes, but I'm greeted with a blinding light. I adjust my vision and realize that I'm facing a white ceiling. I sit up and look around, to find I'm in what appears to be a hospital. I spot my mom, who is sitting on a chair near the bed I'm laying on. The room seems to be big enough for me to spread my wings, but I'm hesitant to reveal them, considering the events that unfolded in the past few days. My mom starts to stir in her seat before sitting up straight, meeting her eyes with mine. "Izuku!" She shouts with tears escaping her eyes as she gets up and hugs me. "I'm glad to see you again, mom," I laugh out. The doctor comes in, as if on cue, when I get hit with a wave of fear. My mom notices my sudden change in emotion and reassures, "Don't worry, she's a close friend of everyone. You'll be fine." I nod and shakily look at the doctor. "From what I can tell, you don't have many injuries. You have a couple of small burns that may scar, but other than that there are only a few cuts and scratches. You will be able to go home as soon as your mom files out the paperwork," she states, flipping through the papers, "I just have to do a quick physical checkup before you go." We both nod and the doctor hands my mom the paperwork. 

She starts to fill it out until a familiar face comes through the door with a police officer. "Mr. Shouta!" I shout with excitement. To everyone's surprise, I jump out of my bed and make my way to him. I almost tackle him with a hug until he brings himself back up and chuckles, "Well, I'm pretty sure that you're gonna be able to go home today since you seem fine." I turn my attention to the police officer and hold my hand out, "Hello! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He shakes my hand and Shouta explains, "He's just going to ask a couple of questions if that's alright with you." I simply shake my head and take a seat. The questioning starts, and he asks me about how I got the injuries I did. I explain, but leave out why some of them happened. I tell him as much as I can about the people that were in the building. 

Eventually, the officer thanked us and left. My mom was done with the paperwork so she handed it to the doctor. She started giving me my physical exam, making sure I could walk and move right. "Alright! I just need to check one last thing, and you'll be free to go!" I nodded and she continued, "Stretch out your wings for me." I stood there and just shook my head no. Everyone was puzzled. "Is there something wrong, Izuku?" My mom asked. I forgot that I hadn't told them about what happened, so I just lied, "Um no! Nothing's wrong! It's just I stretched them out earlier and they just hurt a little. Nothing too big." I looked at the three in the room to make sure they bought it. The doctor scribbled something on her clipboard before turning to my mom, "Alright! You're all set!" I smiled at the thought of being able to go home and sleep in my own bed. We left the hospital, with a Shouta coming with us for the ride back incase something happened. We were in the car talking about the things we can do, and how everyone was so glad that I was safe now. Shouta stopped and turned around with a rather serious look on his face, "Izuku, what's the real reason you didn't want to stretch out your wings? You probably haven't been able to fully stretch them in days, and when you get the chance, you refuse?" My eyes shoot up to meet his, but quickly glance down at my fingers. "Izuku..." my mom begins. I let out a sigh, "I...don't want to worry you is all I have to say." They both seem confused, but decide to let it go. "You know you can talk to any of us about anything, right?" My mom asks, focused on the road. "Right.." I answer. The car comes to a stop and we get out of the car. I run up to the house and open the door with excitement. To my surprise, there are a couple of people waiting there for me. I start to talk to them and give out hugs to everyone. I yawn, "Well, I'm sorry but I have to get to sleep. After all, I have to train even harder now to make up for the days I lost." Everyone shouts, "Goodnight Izuku!" I laugh and say goodnight. As soon as I get to my room, I flop down on my bed, letting my wings spread out across it. I had to get a pretty big bed to fit myself and my wings, so of course that would come with a decently sized room. Before I know it, my eyelids become heavier and I start to drift off to sleep. 

I wake up to my alarm blaring noise into my ear. I forgot to ask my mom if they had found my phone when they found me, so as of right now, I didn't have one. I read the time on the clock which says '6:45' I jump up from my bed starting to plan out my new routine in my head. Instead of waking up at 7:30 like normal, I would have to wake up earlier to fit in some extra training time. I would start with a 15 minute shower, eat, then start my school work. I will end doing schoolwork at around 12:00 and start with my training. I leave a little note on the table letting whoever visits that I'll be in the forest training and that I should be back by 3:30 for lunch. I would have to make sure no one is around for training, of course. Which is why I made time in my schedule to look for a new training spot in the forest, where I can practice flying and picking up objects with telekinesis. I'm not letting anyone know about that though. Thankfully, I bought weights that clip onto my wrists and ankles, so I can work on carrying more weight with me when I'm flying. And I brought weights with me to the forest to just work out and to use my telekinesis on. I brought smaller things too like tennis balls, so I can see how fast I'm able to throw it. I do simple tests with my quirk to see where I stand now and how I'll be able to improve. I think about all the ways I can utilize my quirk, and focus on those things. After a while, I begin to do the workouts All Might instructed me to do. I look at the schedule and groan, knowing I'll probably have to train for another hour or two. 

I get to work and realize that it's probably a good time to grab some lunch now. I head back to the house, with most of my things, noting that I will have to make another trip back. I walk through the door and almost get tackled on the ground. I turn around to see who it was. My eyes lit up, "Mr. Yagi!" He laughs and asks, "So where exactly were you training at?" I simply reply, "Just a small part in the forest." He hums in response and heads for the kitchen, "I'm not exactly the best cook, but I thought I would make you something while I waited." I look at the food on the plate and laugh, "You didn't have to do that!" He looks at me and tells me that he didn't really have much else to do so he thought he would do something for me. We chat while I eat lunch but I end the conversation once I'm done eating. I run to the fridge and grab a water bottle along with the stuff I was using for training. "Where are you off to?" Mr. Yagi questions, slightly puzzled. "I'm gonna train some more! See you at around..." I pause and read the time '4:07' on the clock, "7:30ish?" I give him a huge smile and thank him for the food before rushing out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku's POV  
I stuff my head into my pillow as my alarm clock goes off. "School hasn't started yet..." I mumble. I sit up on my bed frantically. School hasn't started but the entrance exams are today! I got recommendations from a good amount of the heroes that I know, but I wanted it to be fair so I decided that I would take the entrance exams. I gathered my things and put on some black joggers along with a blue shirt. It's not like anyone was gonna see my shirt anyways, so I guess it didn't matter what shirt I wore. What mattered was the sweater. So I picked a loose green hoodie with stripes going across it. I looked in the mirror trying to brush out my hair but all it did was fluff back up and resort to where it was before. I sighed and headed out of my room. I quickly ate my breakfast and grabbed my yellow bag. I didn't have a regular backpack, considering that I have wings, so I just have a book bag that's similar to a gym bag. It has one strap so I can hold it over my shoulder. I finally put on my red sneakers and head out of the door. Shouta, Hizashi, and Nemuri are waiting in the car for me. I hop in the car and Hizashi looks at me and asks/yells, "Are you ready to pass your exam?" I giggle, "I sure hope so." Nemuri turns around from the front seat and ruffles my hair, "Nothing to be worried about, Izuku! I know you won't use your wings, but you've made amazing progress with your new quirk!" I nod and smile at her. When my body was finally ready, All Might passed on One for All to me. Of course, we didn't mention that All Might had anything to do with it, we just came up with the excuse that it was my other quirk the doctor mentioned to my mother when I was six and had my check up. I knew about this, which is my main reason for keeping my actual second quirk a secret to everyone. Before I know it, we arrive at UA. Well...kind of. Shouta and the others decide to drop me off a couple blocks away to avoid suspicion. After arriving at UA, I noticed a girl who was about to fall. Without thinking, I use my telekinesis to lift her up right. She looks around, confused about what just happened. I feel a little bad so I just run up to her and ask, "Are you alright? It seems as if you were gonna fall, but you probably used your quirk to stop that, right?" I asked her while smiling. She stammers out, "U-um that wasn't me who did it. It was probably someone else who noticed I was falling and helped me. But thank you for making sure I was ok..." I didn't want to tell her that I was the one who helped her, because no one was supposed to know about my other quirks. "No problem! If you ever need anything, let me know!" I hold my hand out and shake her hand. She was a little shorter than me and had short light brown hair with a light blush that dusted her cheeks. I didn't pay much attention to the blush though, she was probably just embarrassed about almost falling. As I let go of her hand, I wave goodbye and head to find my seat inside. 

I make my way inside of the building and find a huge room filled with thousands of seats surrounding a stage. I look at my card and start to make my way down the rows to find what I was looking for. I finally find my seat and wait for them to start giving instructions for the test. Hizashi walks on stage and starts explaining the rules. It seems easy enough, all we have to do is find all the three pointers. He mentioned a robot that was worth zero points and told us not to worry about that one, as it was just an obstacle. I shrugged it off and began to make my way to the dressing room. I didn't really need to change, but I desperately needed to stretch out my wings. I walked into one of the bigger stalls and took off my hoddie. So much better....After a couple minutes, I had to put it back on and head out. I look around to see everyone stretching and preparing their bodies based on the quirks they have. Might as well stretch out my arms and legs since all I'm going to be using is One for All. Once I finish, the speaker comes on and explains that we only have a certain amount of time to get as many points as possible. It proceeds to say, "Ready....3.....2.......1......start!" Green sparks flow around me as I get ready to use full cowling. I take out the robots one by one. I stop for a couple of minutes to look at my score. '126 points?' Not too bad. I continue to rack up points for about ten minutes until the speaker, who I now recognize as Hizashi, yells, "Can the kid with the green hair take a break for a minute and let the other students get the chance to earn points?" I look up at the scoreboard which shows '1037 points, Izuku Midoriya'. I go to sit down and pass some people up, hearing things like "What's his quirk? What school did this kid even come from? Oh, he's kind of cute..." not like I wanted to hear the last one though... I take the time to observe some of the other kids and how they use their quirks. I decide to help some of them out by pointing out what they're doing wrong and how they can get more points by changing the way they use their quirks. Most of them start to do better after I help them. "Alright! You only have a couple of minutes left! So why don't we make things interesting?" Hizashi announces. Oooh a challenge. Everyone around me starts to head in the direction I'm facing. I turn around to see a huge robot that's marked with a huge zero, indicating that it's not worth any points. Did they have to make the robot this big? I notice there's someone near the robot though. I run towards the figure until I can make out the girl from earlier. She looks up at me and shouts, "I'm stuck!" It would just be easier to take her out of the situation and run, but since I don't know how bad her injuries are, I wouldn't be able to do that. I continue to run towards the robot and jump up to reach its 'face' I pull my arm back and punch it, sending it flying backwards. And now I die. I just jumped up in the air without realizing that I can't use my wings. I can't exactly use my telekinesis to grab something soft to land on. Shoot shoot shoot. What do I do? Is this seriously how I die? Maybe I could punch the ground? That wouldn't make sense! It might injurie that girl and the impact would just send me flying- SLAP I get slapped on the face by the girl. I feel myself getting lighter and I'm slowly lifted down to the ground. After I land softly, I try walking over to thank the girl, until I hear the unpleasant sound of vomit hitting the floor. I'm guessing that's her drawback from using her power too much. An old lady makes her way through the crowd, asking if anyone is injured. I make my way over to her and she turns around to face me. "Do you have anything to help with vomiting? My friend over there gets nauseous when she uses her quirk too much," I explain. She simply nods her head no and tells me that she has some at her office, giving me directions on where I should go. I nod and walk over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask while walking towards her. "Just a little sick. I get nauseous when I use my quirk too much. I'm pretty sure I got most of it out though," she replies, laying on the robot piece she was on from earlier. "Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?" I offer. She seems to still be sick, because her face is noticeably red. "N-no! I'm fine to walk by mysel-" she says as she tries to stand up. "It looks like you hurt your ankle as well. Here, let me take you to the nurses office," I insist. Her face heats up as she begins to protest. I pick her up bridal style and head in the direction of the nurses office. I made sure to be careful when picking her up so I wouldn't hurt her ankle. On our way there, I decide to try and strike up a conversation, as she looked a bit awkward about having a random stranger carry her around. I mean, I know I would be. She seems to have trouble finding something to talk about but says, "O-oh my gosh! I forgot to say my name! I'm Uraraka Ochako. My quirk is zero gravity." I nodded and replied, "That's such a great quirk! By the way, my name is-" I stop my self and look around. I turn back around and roll my eyes and mutter to myself, "I can't believe I almost passed it up." I take Uraraka into the office and set her down on the bed. I explain to the lady that she hurt her ankle during the exam as well. I turn to Uraraka and say, "Bye Uraraka! I'm sure I'll see you around school!" She waved back and so I make my way back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Uraraka's POV  
The lady sitting next to me chuckles to herself after the boy leaves. I look at her wanting to know why she laughed. "You like him don't you?" She asked while looking at my ankle. "W-What are you talking about? I just met him! I can't possibly like him!" I protested. "But you do," she grins while kissing my cheek, "This will help. My quirk can heal you, but it will drain you from the energy. I'm sure that you got everything out of your system earlier, so I'm not concerned about that right now. Just make sure you rest for a day before trying to walk." I nod and thank her before making my way out of the door with the crutches. I look down the hallway and see the cute-no! I meant the green haired boy from earlier. Wait, I didn't even get his name! I was too busy staring at his adorable freckles and beautiful emerald eyes- Ochako! Get a hold of yourself! He's gonna think I'm stupid for not remembering his name. The person who he was talking to points towards my direction. 

Next thing I know, he's running towards me. "Hey! I was wondering if you needed any help getting to your car, or if you needed a ride home." I looked at him, speechless. How can a boy be so cute yet so kind? Not to mention powerful... I snapped out of my daze and replied, "T-That sounds great! I was actually supposed to walk home, so I wouldn't mind getting a ride home, I mean, if it's okay with you!" He giggled and oh my god it was adorable- When he continued, "No, it's fine! I actually had to wait a bit for my ride to get here, so I thought I would make sure you would make it home safe!" I nodded and stared to follow him down the hall. He jolted up as if realizing something important. He must of noticed that I was confused and quickly explained, "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you worried. I just realized that I never introduced myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya!" He gave off a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He seemed to noticed that I was blushing and asked, "Uraraka, are you still not feeling well? Your face looks a bit red." Is he trying to tease me or is he genuinely concerned? I'm pretty sure he's actually concerned, so I stutter out, "N-no, I feel fine!" He nods and we stop in front of the car. 

A woman with dark green hair rolls down the window. "Hey Izuku!" She glances in my direction and continues, "Oh! And who is this young lady?" He gets up and walks near me and gestures his hands back in forth between me and the lady. "Mom, this is Uraraka. Uraraka, this is my mom!" He smiles. "Nice to meet you," I say with a smile. She grins and then looks at Izuku as if he had to explain something. "Oh! I was wondering if we could drop Uraraka off at her house, considering the crutches and everything," he stated. "Of course! You two hop in and tell me the address once we're inside," she beamed. The car ride was nice, as we talked about anything we could. We finally arrived at my house and I was a little upset knowing I would have to leave the presence of the green haired boy. I started to open the door of the car when he opened it for me and laughed, "Let me help you with that." We walked to the door and said our goodbyes, "I hope we'll be able to see each other again..." I mumbled. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He had a determined look on his face and answered, "Uraraka, I know we'll see each other again. Don't doubt yourself, I'm sure we'll both make it into UA. You shouldn't focus on the bad things, just focus on the good ones!" I thanked him and headed inside. I hope he's right...

Izuku's POV  
I got back in the car and we made our way home. I ran inside as quickly as possible to get my stuff for training. "What's the big rush?" My mom laughed. I turn towards her, with my hands full, "I need to do my training! I was so caught up with everything else that I almost forgot! I'll be back in a couple hours!" I dart out of the house, careful not to drop anything along the way. I finally arrive at my training spot and begin my regular training. As far as my telekinesis goes, I've gotten a pretty good handle on using it. Too bad I probably won't use it anyways. I've trained myself to be able to pick up heavier objects, like people, for example, without getting exhausted. Of course I haven't tried it on a person, but I added up the weights I could carry and it added up to an average sized person. I learned how to manipulate the speed at which the objects I am controlling travel. After getting that out of the way, I train my wings more, putting on heavier weights on my ankles and wrists. From my estimation, I can probably easily carry someone while flying. Training goes on as normal, with the light breeze blowing some leaves out of the trees. I sigh and realize that I should head back. I make my way home while sliding my hoodie back on. When I arrive, I eat, clean myself up, and head to bed. 

The next morning, I wake up and start my normal routine. I hear footsteps outside until they stop in front of my door. I turn around as my mom barges in with a letter. "It's from UA!" She cheers. I walk up to her and slowly take the letter. She nods and walked out while closing the door behind her. I fumble with the envelope as I open it. A blue light flashes up and a screen appears showing... "All Might?" I gasp. He exlaims, "Of course you know why you're here! Getting 1097 points on the test and not passing would be ridiculous!" "1097? But I only got-" "That's right!" He interrupted as if knowing what I was gonna say, "You saved that girl and showed great bravery. Earning 60 rescue points to add onto your total! You've proved yourself to be a promising hero! Now, Young Midoriya join us...at UA!" Tears start to form in my eyes. I...can't believe it. Well, I knew that I would, but just hearing someone say...that I made it. I begin to wipe my eyes and seal the envelope back up. I step out of the room to see my mom smiling. I laugh and give her a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku's POV  
The warm sun pours through my window as I see the sun making its way up into the sky. I'm so excited for UA...maybe a bit too excited. I turn to look at my alarm clock realizing that I actually woke up before it went off. I laughed to myself and hopped off the bed. I began to wash up while my mind buzzed with different thoughts filling my brain. How would regular school be like? Will people like me? Would I make friends? I kept thinking about all of these things as I finished and darted downstairs. The food was already on the table, so I started to eat, eager to get to school. I sprint out of the door telling my mom bye and make my way towards the direction of the school. Sure, I could've drove with one of the heroes, but decided against it. I barely got out anyways, so walking to school was calming in a way. 

As soon as I arrived, I found myself...lost. The school was huge and I didn't know much about it. I get lost in my thoughts and didn't even realize the guy walking towards me. I run into him and he falls down. I hesitate for a minute before coming back to my senses, "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" I hold my hand out for him to take. He stares at it for a second until taking it. "I'm Izuku Midoriya! And again, I'm sorry about running into you." He stares into my eyes and I get a little nervous staring back at his purple ones. I try to break the silence and ask, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?" He seems to flinch a little at the question, making me slightly regret asking until he replies, "Mind control. I know it's not a cool quirk but-" I cut him off, my eyes wide in excitement, "That's such a great quirk! You'll make an incredible hero with a quirk like that!" He looks shocked, but then smiles, "You really think so?" I nod my head and smile. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. I gotta go now, but I'll see you around," he waves and heads towards the opposite direction. I smile thinking that I might have made a friend, but I realize I never asked him for directions. I wander the halls aimlessly until I run into Hizashi. I chat with him for a bit until he tells me where my class is. I thank him and make my way towards the class. 

I finally arrive and look up at the huge door that has '1A' on it. I take a deep breath and turn the handle. I walk in and it's almost like everyone stopped what they were doing. I scan the room, looking for an empty seat, trying not to cause much attention. My eyes focus on a seat towards the back, and I start to move my feet towards the corner of the room. Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me? Did I do something wrong? I sit down quickly and wait for class to start. A hand slams down on my desk. I look up to see who had their hand there. Was this their desk? Did I accidentally take it? I slowly look up and meet my eyes with ruby red ones. They show a look of anger and...sadness. I scan his face and my eyes go wide as I realize who it is. "Took you a minute, didn't it?" He snarled. "Katsuki.." I mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, NERD?" he shouts as he starts to make explosions in his palms. I look around for anyone to help, but they all just looked confused about why I was getting yelled at by him. "Are you gonna answer any of my questions or are you just gonna sit there and take it like the quirkless bastard you are?" He growled and looked at me. The door opens and Katsuki mumbles something under his breath as he walks back to his seat. 

I smile as I see Shouta start to stand up out of his sleeping bag and go up to the front of the class. "Welcome to the hero course. I'm your teacher, Mr. Aizawa. You will be tested on your quirks today. So get on your gym uniforms and head outside," he announces. We start to head towards the locker room when I run into a problem. How am I supposed to change? I look around frantically and of course Katsuki has to notice. He speaks up, "Just take your damn clothes off and change! It's not that difficult!" I ignore him and start to head to the bathroom stalls with my uniform. I get a couple of weird looks from some of the other guys, but I don't really mind. Once I got out, almost everyone was outside. I joined them and Mr. Aizawa began to explain the test. He mentioned something about the last person getting expelled, which made me worried. I didn't know where I placed in the class, but I knew that I wasn't near the bottom. I used this opportunity to observe everyone else and their quirks, while I used my abilities just enough so that I could show I had something, but not giving away anything else. 

By the end of the test, the results were shown. I placed near the middle of the class, while a kid named 'Minoru Mineta' landed himself in last place. Mr. Aizawa seemed annoyed, but grunted, "I was lying about the person in last going home. I just used it as a way to make sure you wouldn't try your best. Although it seems that some of you figured that out," he finishes, looking at me. People start complaining and asking why he would do that. Everyone was talking to someone while walking back to the locker rooms. I just trailed behind everyone and grabbed my things to change. I waited a bit longer so I would have the locker room to myself. I paused and asked, "Is anyone still here?" No response. I peak outside to make sure that no one is there. No one is in sight, so I use the time to stretch out my wings. I finish and get my clothes on. As soon as I walk into the classroom, everyone is chatting away, talking about who knows what. Mr. Aizawa stands up and begins, "Use this time to learn about your classmates. I'll be sleeping, and don't wake me up unless someone is dying." I laugh a bit as he gets into his sleeping bag. Everyone starts to argue about how they will introduce themselves and who will go first. A tall guy with glasses and dark hair tries to start, "We can go in order of where we're seated-" No one seems to pay attention to him, so I decide to try and help. I speak up, "Hey!" Everyone seems to stop immediately and turn their focus towards me. I get really nervous and choke out, "U-um.. I think that we s-should do what he suggested," I nodded towards the guy, "H-he said that we could go in t-the order of our seats, s-so there will be no fuss about who goes first or who goes next. T-thank you for listening." I sit down quickly, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.


	12. Chapter 12

The class stays quiet before a boy with blond hair and dark purple eyes stands up and walks to the front of the class. "My name is Yuga Aoyama and my quirk is a belly laser. I can't use it for long until I get a tummy ache~" The class continues going down the rows introducing themselves. Eventually, there is only one person left. 'The cute boy..' the class seems to think in unison. Izuku gets up shakily and heads towards the front of the classroom. He looks around, scanning the room until he quickly looks down at his hands. "H-hi! I'm I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya! I just want to say that I'm very happy to b-be here and uh t-that's about it." He starts to head back to his seat when someone with spiky red hair speaks up, "Aren't you gonna say what your quirk is?" Bakugo laughs, "That nerd doesn't have a quirk, so you might as well stop asking about it." "Are you really telling me that you didn't see him use it during the exams? They had to stop him from getting more points midway through the exam because he already had so many points!" Kirishima argues. Bakugo gives Midoriya a deadly glare but also has a look of curiosity and surprise. Everyone else turns towards Midoriya with a surprised look on their face. Midoriya is sitting in his chair with his head on the desk trying to hide his tomato red face. The bell rings and Midoriya sprints out to avoid any questions. Instead of heading towards the lunchroom, he heads to the back of the school, remembering the nice spot he had found when he got lost. It was a small place outside that had a pond and trees surrounding it. He sat himself down near the pond and took a deep breath. He sat in silence, messing around with the rocks and skipping them across the pond.

Izuku's POV  
'Grrr' I sighed to myself and mumbled, "Well I guess I kind of have to go to lunch now..." I stood up and gathered myself before heading to the lunchroom. I tried to cheer myself up. I mean, lunch can't be that bad, right? Maybe I can make some friends for once. I enter the cafeteria and make my way to the lunch line. I order my food and take a look at the tables. I spot an empty table near the corner and walk towards it. I sit down and begin eating my lunch. I hear a familiar voice, "Izuku!" I look up to see Uraraka motioning me to sit at her table. I smile and gather my things. I sit across from her and the guy named Iida. He waves at me and exclaimed, "Thank you for helping me with the classroom situation! It's because of you that we were able to calm down!" I panicked and replied, "N-no no! It was your idea! I just wanted to m-make sure that you got your point across!" Uraraka laughed, "This is Iida, he can be a bit serious at times, but he's a pretty good guy!" I nod and smile at them. We continue to go through lunch talking about normal things when the bell rings. The rest of the day goes on without a problem and I'm left with walking back home.

I sat in the living room, doing schoolwork. I hear someone walking towards the entrance of the living room. I quickly retract my wings, making them shrink. Shouta enters the room and seems slightly irritated. "U-um..hi Mr. Shouta...w-why are you here?" He glared at me, "You know why I'm here. So what's the problem? You're just gonna sit here and act like your wings don't exist. Do you not want to use them because you know you're already the top of your class?" I felt kind of guilty, but he doesn't know the real reason. Ever since the villain incident, I've hid my wings from everyone, including the heroes and my mom. He continued, "Hell! I can't even remember the last time you used them. Ever since-" he paused and looked at me with wide eyes. I had my head down, realizing he figured out that it had something to do with the villains. "Midoriya, you weren't telling the truth that day, were you?" he softened his voice and tried meeting my eyes, only to be met with curly green hair. I felt like someone stabbed me in the gut, hearing him suggest that I was lying. "So...you think I lied to the police? The answer is no, I didn't lie. I just told them the information that they needed to know..." I stood up and look at him, filled with anger, "...and maybe some things are meant to be hidden...." I walk out of the room and make my way to mine. I locked the door and sat on my bed, thinking about my wings and the problems they've caused. I feel cold tears flow down my face. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling when my wings wrap around me, acting as a blanket around me. I sit there crying in silence until my vision goes black. 

I wake up and find myself in a dark room. I look around the room to find my wings out. I relax a little, noticing no one else is in the room. I hear someone's footsteps and start to panic. I try to make my wings shrink but it's no use. They're...stuck. "Izzzuukkkuu~" A familiar blonde haired girl appears in front of me. "What's the matter Izuku? Aren't you glad to see us again?" Another voice calls. I turn around to see Dabi playing with my wings. "Too bad you want to hide them all the time. What a shame," says the boy with ice blue hair. "You know exactly why I hide them! You made me realize how dangerous they really are! I can see it now based on how strangely you're acting!" I shout at them. More people are heading this way. "What's wrong, Izuku?" Multiple people say in unison when they stop and gasp, "Why would you want to hide these?" I turn around to see blurry figures staring back at me. They look like...my classmates.. "Get away! You aren't supposed to see!" I choke out with tears rolling down my face. "Oh look! You made him cry!" Someone shouts while shoving the person near them. People start arguing and fighting over me saying things like, "Izuku is mine!" "Get away from him!" "I saw him first!" They keep getting louder and louder coming closer and closer. I can't get out. I can't move, I can't breathe...


	13. Chapter 13

Izuku's POV   
I jump up in my bed, waking to the sound of my alarm. I start to breathe heavily while covered in sweat. Once I finally calm myself down, I get ready for school. I head to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes are all red and puffy, presumably from crying last night and in my sleep. I turn on the sink and wash my face in the water and then start the water for a shower. I grab my things and head downstairs. I make myself some breakfast before leaving for school. I start thinking about the dream from last night. I can't let anyone know... I'm lost in my thoughts until I run into someone. And by that I mean LITERALLY RUNNING INTO THEM. What is wrong with me? Mental note: Watch where you're going and maybe you won't run into anyone. I snap out of my thoughts and find a boy with red and white hair holding his hand out to help me up. I take his hand and start to ramble, "I'm so s-sorry about that! I didn't m-mean it! I hope you're not m-mad at m-me! If I was watching where I was going we w-wouldn't b-be-" "No, it's alright," he interrupts. I bow and stutter, "I-I'm sorry if I annoyed y-you with my rambling, I tend to do t-that a lot." I stand up again and smile at him. We start to walk to school when I ask, "Y-You're Todoroki from my class, right?" He nods and I try to keep the conversation going, "Well, I-I'm Izuku Midoriya and I hope w-we can be friends!" I smile and see that he's standing there with an emotionless expression. "He probably doesn't want to be your friend you idiot..." I mumble to myself. "I'll s-see you later, Todoroki!" I speed up and reach the school, noticing that we aren't that far. 

I see Uraraka and a girl named Asui so I decide to talk to them. "H-Hi Izuku!" Uraraka waves at me excitedly while Asui turns towards my direction as well. I wave at Uraraka in response and then turn my attention towards Asui. "Hey! Y-you're Asui, right?" I manage to say. She nods her head and replies, "But you can call me Tsu. Ribbit." I nod and we all start walking to class. "Hey, where's Iida?" I remark. Uraraka laughs, "He's probably already in class. He makes sure to arrive early to class." Asui speaks, "Hey Midoriya, can I ask you a question?" I hum in response so she continues, "What exactly is your quirk?" Uraraka stops and stares at me with bright eyes, "Yeah! Come on Izuku, you can trust us!" I rub the back of my neck and chuckle, "It's not like I don't trust you guys, it's just kind of hard to explain.... But it's basically like a super strength quirk, which I also use to help me go faster." Uraraka exclaims, "That's so cool Izuku!" I smile as we head into the classroom. I walk back to my seat as the bell rings. 

Shouta walks in and begins, "All right, we're going to do something a bit different today. Let me introduce-" "I'm walking into the room like a normal person!" All Might booms as he enters the classroom. "All Might!" I exclaim as well as some other people. "As I was saying, we're doing a different type of training lesson today. All Might will be assessing your skills during this training exercise. As you may know, you put your hero costume in with your application. They were made and sent here for you to train with. Put them on and head outside." Everyone starts to head towards the wall that has all of the costumes. I follow quickly behind. 

Once we're changed, we head out to the training grounds. I stare in awe due to the fact that they basically have a whole city here! Yagi- I mean, All Might begins to explain the rules. "There will be a team of villains and a team of heroes. You will work in groups of two for this exercise. The villain team will have a weapon that they have to keep away from the heroes. In order for the heroes to win, they must either capture both villains with these ropes, or secure the weapon. The villains can also tie the heroes up, or stall them until the time runs out. The groups will be picked at random, along with the teams you're going against."   
(Note: Same teams as the Anime/Manga)  
"Now that you know the rules and your partners, let's start picking out the heroes and villains!" He pulls something out of the bin and says, "Team A will be the heroes and....Team D will be the villains!" 

I glance at Uraraka. She seems kind of nervous but tries to act happy as she looks at me. I try to calm her down by giving her a smile as we walk to the front of the building waiting for the exercise to start. We're scanning the blueprints of the building when Uraraka speaks up, "So what's the deal with you and Bakugo?" I'm still focused on the blueprints but answer, "Well, we were childhood friends till...something happened. He started picking on me for it. After a couple of years, I had to move away. He's always caught up about beating me and being better than me. That just drove me to do my best." I felt like she was staring at me so I look up and see her have a worried look. "Uraraka, what's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder with a confused yet concerned look on her face. "So...he..bullies you?" She uttered looking down. "He used to. But Uraraka.." I lift her chin up so she could look me in the eyes, "I can protect myself now, so you don't have to worry," I smile. She nods her head and her face looks a bit..pinker than normal? It's probably just my imagination though. 

The announcements came on, "Heroes...begin!" I suggested taking a different entrance to the building, noting that they would expect us to come through the door. We climb into a window on the first floor and begin to search the building together. There were loud explosions and someone stomping towards us. "WHERE ARE YOU, DEKU?" Katsuki roars. Uraraka looks confused about the nickname so I quickly explain, "It's a nickname he used to tease me." She furrows her eyebrows and focuses on the figure behind me. "THERE YOU ARE!" He shouts, charging towards me. "Uraraka, you go on ahead and look for the weapon. I'll meet you there once you're done," I instruct while heading towards Katsuki. She begins to argue, "But he'll-" "Uraraka!" I turn around and look her in the eyes, "I'll be alright." She hesitates before nodding and running off. I turn my attention towards the spiky haired boy as he continues to run towards me. He pulls back his right arm in order to use his right hook that he always starts with. I grab his arm as he's about to swing. I activate One for All and only use about 5% since I don't want to hurt him that bad. I slam him down on the ground and he lets out a gasp, but he quickly recovers and stands back up. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD?" He barked as he began to run towards me. "I've learned a lot about myself and quirks over the past couple years. So I trained myself for hours until I got something right," I looked up and him and grinned. I thought about using my telekinesis to mess with him, but decided against it, remembering that I was only supposed to have two quirks. The one I developed at age six and the one that 'manifested' at age fourteen. No one was supposed to know about my third quirk, and my classmates weren't supposed to know about my second one. I decided to use full cowling and speed towards him. I managed to dodge his attacks and land a 5% attack to his stomach. He shot back and fell to the floor. He started laughing and asked, "Is that really all you've got?" I give him a disapproving look, "You know, you should really work on your attitude and how you treat others." He scowls and spits back, "Well maybe you should take this more seriously. You don't even look like you care." I look at him and simply say, "Oh, trust me, I care," I dart behind him with the handcuffs in my hand. I kick him in the back and pin him down to put the handcuffs on his hand. He starts to make tiny explosions on his hands, but it's too late. I stand up and mumble, "I'm not gonna be your punching bag anymore, Katsuki." 

I head out of the room and speak while turning on the earpiece, "Uraraka, where are you?" "I'm on the fifth floor. Are you alright?" Fifth floor? That's right above where I am! Perfect. "No, I'm fine. I'm on my way up there now," I answered. I made my way to the fifth floor and quickly found the room with the weapon. I peak inside to scan the room and spot Uraraka hiding behind a pillar while Iida is doing some sort of evil laugh. I formulate a plan in my head until Uraraka bursts out laughing. Iida spots her and says, "Uraraka! There's no use of hiding anymore! I've prepared for your arrival, so I hid all of the objects in the room!" Uraraka sighs into the earpiece, "Sorry Izuku, Iida saw me.." "No! This is perfect! You can distract him while I go to secure the weapon," I reassure her. "Got it," she responds. I take my chance to get into the room while Uraraka is distracting Iida. I make my way around the room towards the weapon. I'm about to touch it when it gets whisked away. I turn around and see Iida with the weapon near him. "Nice try, but you're gonna have to be quicker than that," He says pleased with himself. "Alright, Iida," I joked. I whispered into the earpiece, "I'm gonna speed past him and pick you up. Once I do, I want you to use your quirk and make him float. Once he's up, we'll secure the weapon. Got it?" Before she can respond, I do exactly as I said I would. Iida moves out of the way with the weapon as I head towards Uraraka. I pick her up and run towards Iida, faster than normal to throw his reaction time off. The increase in speed confused him, so he couldn't react in time. Uraraka touched him and made him float while I set her down and we secured the weapon. "The hero team wins!" All Might announces.


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku's POV  
As soon as he announces it, I look at Uraraka to see her face bright red. "Uraraka, are you alright?" I ask worriedly, "You're not sick, are you?" She shakes her head frantically, "N-no! I'm fine!" I look up to see Iida still floating and it seems like she does too because she gasps and says release. Too bad she didn't lower him before hand, because he starts falling in front of us. I quickly run to catch him before he falls. "Are you alright, Iida?" I ask while setting him down. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" He blurted. I nod and mention, "I should probably go check on Katsuki." I walk out of the room and head down to the floor where I left him. He's still laid down on the ground as I walked up to him. As I was getting the handcuffs off he grunted, "So was your quirk the reason you left?" I was shocked hearing this from him. I finish taking the handcuffs off and get up to walk away. He grabs me by the wrist and snapped, "Answer me, nerd!" I pull away from him and mumble, "Why would you care?"

I enter the room with everyone waiting there. They start to talk to me about how great I did and stuff. I feel my face heat up as I stutter, "W-well Iida, Katsuki, and Uraraka did a great job, t-too! I'm sure everyone else w-will do just as well, if not better!" I smile and Kirishima starts to pump his fists in the air. "That match motivated me to try my best, so that's what I'm gonna do!" Everyone nods in agreement. "W-Wait, really? I'm so glad we were able to motivate you guys!" I exclaimed. The next match starts, following the other matches afterwards. I start making notes about how everyone utilizes their quirks. 

After all of the matches are over, we head back to the classroom. I look around happily, thinking of all the great friends I've made so far. Then, I notice one person missing. "Kirishima, do you know where Katsuki is?" I tap him on the shoulder while asking him. I notice a light blush on his cheeks and he's sweating a bit too. "Uh, yeah he-" "Why are you sweating? Is it hot to you? Are you getting sick?" I start to worry about him and put my hand on his forehead. His face gets warmer and I pull my hand away. "Sorry! Is my hand too warm? Did I upset you? I'm sorry if I did, I was just trying to help!" I panic. "No, no it's not that! I'm fine. Anyways, Bakugo just left. He said he was 'going home'" he explained. My eyes widened and I started heading out the room to find him. Please don't let him be mad at me. I know he's a jerk but I still want to be friends or at least try to get him make his own friends. I find him walking towards the gate. 

"Katsuki!" I yell as I run towards him. He turns around and snarls, "Why do you keep calling me that?" I look at him, confused. "I stopped using your nickname because I thought you hated it. So I started calling you by your first name." He walks up and grabs the tie on my uniform, "You better think about what you call me. And don't think I won't beat your ass to get to the top." I process what he says until I hesitantly reply, "So...you would prefer that I call you 'Kacchan' is what you're saying? Do you want me to let everyone else know?" He pushes me down to the ground, "I don't care what you call me. As long as it's not Katsuki." I smirk and mess around with him, "So I can call you Bakugo and you wouldn't have a problem?" He starts to get angry and explosions come from his palms. I start to panic a little and blurted, "Alright! I get it...I don't know what the big deal about me calling you Kacchan is but.." I stand up and hug him, "I'm glad you still want to be friends." I stand back and try to see his reaction, but he just has his head down. "Kacchan what's wrong?" "NOTHING YOU STUPID NERD! WHATEVER, I'M GOING HOME!" He storms off. Same Kacchan as always... 

I make my way back to the classroom and gather my things. I start to make my way home as usual. I walk into the house and yell, "Mom! I'm home!" I hear footsteps before I see my mom rushing towards me and pulling me into a hug. We sit on the couch for a while and talk till I have to leave to go train. I decide to head back to the house after two or three hours. My mom sees me and yells from the kitchen, "Go wash up, dinner is almost ready!" "Alright!" I yell back as I head to my room. Once I get back downstairs, we start to eat dinner. Dinner was pretty normal. I finish my bowl and go to clean it while grabbing my mom's bowl as well. Afterwards, I give my mom a hug and tell her goodnight. She speaks up, "You know you can tell me anything, right Izuku?" I stop and put on my best fake smile, "Yeah! Goodnight mom!" She nods and I head upstairs. I didn't want to lie to her, but I don't want to be a burden and tell her about how I can't stand hiding everything from everyone. I don't want to worry her so I just learned how to hide my feelings sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

Bakugo's POV  
"KATSUKI WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AGAIN!" The old hag yells. "ALRIGHT, I GET IT!" I barked back. I groan and get ready for school again. I go to grab my wallet off of my dresser when I notice something that catches my eye. I hesitate to grab it but end up taking it with me. I quickly eat and head out the house. The old hag is sitting in the car waiting for me to get in. "Why are we so damn early?" I growled. She hits me over the head in response, "What did I say about using those words? You better not use them around Izuku or else." I whipped my head towards her direction looking confused, "What does he have to do with anything?" I hissed. "Well, his mom called me and asked me to pick him up and bring him to school. She found out yesterday that he had been walking there by himself. So we're going to be dropping him off and picking him up," She explained. I made a 'tch' noise in reply and looked out the window. My mind wanders off till we pass by a very familiar apartment building. I was about to speak up and ask why we passed his house till I remembered that he had moved. Where did he move to? And if his quirk was a reason for him moving then he could have at least waited a bit before moving. Why am I even worried about that nerd anyways? 

I sit in the car looking out of the window when we turn onto a road surrounded by trees. There's a clear path that isn't covered by trees, but it's clearly not a road as it isn't paved. Not even a second passes when we pull into the clearing. "Where exactly does Izuku live?" I asked. I hate using his name, it gives me this..weird feeling in my stomach that I can't describe. But my mom would kill me if she realized I used a nickname meaning 'useless' for him. "Well his mom told me that he lives in a cottage in the forest. She said that it wouldn't be hard to find if we just follow the path. It would be hard to miss considering there aren't any other buildings in sight," the old hag responds. We drive for a couple minutes till we see a small building. We park the car in front and wait for Deku to come out. I go to text him but realize I don't have his phone number. "I'll go get him," I grumble while getting out of the car. I walk into the house and look around. Looks like his mom isn't home... I wander through the house until I hear someone humming a song coming from somewhere upstairs. That has to be him. Sure enough, I make my way upstairs and find a door that says 'Izuku'. I knock on the door and hear stuff fall and him saying something like 'This isn't good' and 'Oh shoot!' I start to get suspicious so I open the door and look around scanning the room. The room is pretty big, but what I see next is what shocked me. 

"GET OUT!" He yells while throwing something in my direction. I stood there, frozen in place. He walks up and pushes me out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process. I try to piece together what just happened. I hear shuffling and muttering coming from his room until the door opens up again. He looks down at me, as I'm still on the floor from when he pushed me down. He has his uniform on and his bag across his shoulder. He walks out of the room and kneels down to me, "Kacchan, don't tell anyone about what you saw, got it? No one was supposed to know. If you're really my friend, then please, don't talk about this." I hesitate and look into his eyes, about to protest. My heart starts beating all of a sudden. Why? Before I can argue, my mouth moves for me, "Alright.." He smiles and it just makes my heart race more. That damn nerd! Always making me feel weird. As he walks away, I look at his back for any sign of what I had looked at earlier. They weren't there. I'd have to ask him about it later. 

I get up and start to follow him out when a wave of frustration hit me. I realized that during our fight he didn't even look like he was trying, and apparently he got enough points in the first ten minutes of the entrance exam to probably pass our whole class if the points were split. And if he had such an easy time beating me with one quirk, how powerful was he with two? My head was spinning but I somehow managed to get to the car while deep in thought. I enter the car and the old hag has a confused look on her face. "Why are you so quiet?" She asked while eyeing me suspiciously. I look up at her and snap out of it, "Just..." Deku coughs, indicating that I shouldn't say anything, "..thinking about school." She stares at me for a couple seconds before nodding and starting the car. She uses the opportunity to ask Deku some questions and catch up with him. I listen in on the conversation, trying to find something interesting. One question in particular caught my attention. "Katsuki was telling me about how well you were doing at UA. If you don't mind me asking, what school did you go to when you moved away?" She asked. I turned around in the passengers seat to face Deku, who was sitting in the back. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, probably wondering why I was so interested. Well of course I would want to know, idiot. Regular schools wouldn't be able to teach him how to use his quirk the way he does, and based off of what I heard, he's pretty smart. Apparently he placed first on the written portion of the entrance exam as well. 

I watched as he fiddled with his fingers until he replied, "I was actually homeschooled." "WHAT?" I yelled without thinking. How did someone like him get so smart from being homeschooled? I bet he's just lying to make himself look good. "But I thought that your mom had work all of the time," she argued. I turn to look at Deku to see his face when he realizes we caught him lying. "Well, when I was smaller, my mom would show me what I needed to learn for the day before she headed to work. I would study the material. Once I was older, I would read books that we would get from the library. I learned a ton about different school subjects, along with other things as well," He explains. I turn to see my mom giving me a wide eyed look while I gave her one in return. I could tell that she was just as shocked as I was to hear that he taught and trained himself all these years. She focused her eyes back on the road as the traffic light turned green. The rest of the ride to the school was silent. It seemed like an eternity, but the ride only lasted a couple more minutes before I heard a 'We're here!' I glance up to see the familiar UA gate. I hear the car door shut while Deku chimed, "Thank you for the ride Auntie Mitzuki!" I got out of the car as the nerd started to walk out of the street and towards the school. I caught up with him and whispered, "Don't think I'll forget about your little secret. You better explain everything to me at lunch." He gave me a worried expression but nodded as he stormed off and into the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Izuku's POV  
I walk into class and head towards my seat in the corner of the room. I sit down thinking about everything that happened back at the house. He seen them but he didn't act strangely. It gave me a bit of relief but made my curiosity grow. Did it have a different affect on everyone? I wanted to know but I knew that I wouldn't be able to find out. I had to keep it a secret. What would I even tell Kacchan at lunch? Would he tell anyone? My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Aizawa walks into the room. He says he doesn't have anything so we would be able to talk until homeroom was over. I use this opportunity to sketch out some things in my quirk analysis notebook. 

I feel someone very close to me. I'm surprised when I look up to see Kirishima and Kaminari watching me draw. I quickly close my notebook and feel my face heat up. "D-Did you guys n-need something?" I quickly ask. "Sorry! We were gonna ask if you wanted to sit at our lunch table but we kind of wanted to watch you draw," Kaminari sputtered. Uraraka sat a couple of seats ahead and overheard us. She practically ran over to my desk and exclaimed, "Deku, you like to draw?" My face drops a little when she says the nickname. She seems to notice and says, "It's fine if you don't want to show us your drawings! I just thought it would be cool.." I look up at her and reply, "No, it's not that, it's just the nickname that you used." Kirishima pipes in, "What's wrong with it? Didn't Bakugo call you that during our training exercise?" I shifted in my chair a bit and leaned forward with my cheek in my hand. I sighed, "Well, he only calls me that as a way to bully me. He deemed me as 'useless' which he claimed that the name fit me well." I look up and see Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka, and some other people who overheard shoot some glares at Kacchan. Uraraka starts to apologize, "I remember that from the training exercise, but I just thought that it sounded like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' Which I thought was really cool." I start to think about what she says and my face lights up, "If that's how you think about it, then you can call me that if you'd like! Also, please don't be mad at Kacchan, he may be a pain sometimes, but he isn't all bad." 

Kacchan stands up and growls, "What did you say about me, nerd?" He walks over but Uraraka, Kirishima, and Kaminari all got closer to me as if to tell Kacchan to go away. He glares at Kirishima and Kaminari when he snarls, "By the way, the nerd won't be able to sit at your table. He's sitting with me today." They stay quiet until something unexpected happens. Todoroki speaks up. "I don't think you should be deciding where he should sit at lunch," he says coldly. I look at the seat next to me where Todoroki sits. He's glaring up at Kacchan and I see him glaring right back. I quickly interrupt to defuse the situation, "I appreciate t-the concern, T-Todoroki, but I actually have to talk to Kacchan about something at lunch." Todoroki looks at me for a second till he quickly looks away to glare at Kacchan. "If you say so.." he mumbles. The bell rings, and Present Mic walks in to start our English lesson. 

Classes go on as normal as I take notes and do class work. Time seems to fly by when the bell for lunch rings. I slowly walk to the cafeteria thinking about what I'm going to say to Kacchan. I'm about to head to the table he's sitting at until an alarm goes off. People start to push and shove everyone and everything out of the way to head to the exits. Some people are shouting things like 'Villians got in!' I get pushed against a window that gives me a clear view of the front gate to see the press? How did news reporters manage to get past the gate? They aren't a threat, so maybe I can let everyone know. But how? I can't use my wings. I look up to see a ledge in front of the exit. I start to move people out of the way to get closer to the exit. Luckily I'm small so I'm able to move through the crowd easily.

I eventually make my way to the front when I see someone familiar. "Kacchan!" I yell as I make my way towards him. He's about to yell at me when I interrupt him and explain the situation. "And why are you telling me this?" He growls. "I want you to throw me up there," I reply. He looks at me and barks, "Can't you just use your-" I cover his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Kacchan just do what I told you," I command. He glares at me before picking me up and getting ready to throw me. "You better make it up there, nerd or else I'll kill you," he mutters. I nod as he launches me up. He was a little off with his aim because I end up hitting my stomach against the ledge. I hear some of my classmates scream, "Midoriya/Deku/Izuku!" My hands are currently on the top of the ledge as I climb up. I hear sighs of relief as I stand up on the ledge. I look down and cling to the wall as I yell, "HEY!" The cafeteria almost goes silent with a few people mumbling to others around them. "E-Everything is alright! It's just the press outside! We aren't in any danger! Even if we were, we s-shouldn't be acting like this! As future heroes we should be s-strong and learn how to compose ourselves in situations like this! Now everyone just calm down and sit back in your seats until the situation is dealt with!" I look around to see everyone talking to themselves and heading towards their seats. 

I yell down, "Kacchan, catch!" As I fall I hear a lot of the people in the cafeteria gasp in shock. When I'm close to the ground I feel someone catch me. I turn to look at him, "Thanks...Todoroki?" He looks down at me as I look over and see Kacchan holding his hands underneath me, presumably where he would have caught me. "You really shouldn't scare everyone like that, Midoriya," Todoroki states. "S-sorry about that," I mumble. Kacchan starts yelling, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID, ICY HOT? I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CATCH HIM!" The cafeteria is almost silent while they are arguing. I realize that it's probably because of me falling so I look around to find Uraraka. I get down from Todoroki's arms and walk over to her while they are still arguing. 

"Uraraka, could you make me float? I have a quick announcement to make," I whisper. She nods and I'm floating above everyone. "Hey! It's me again! S-Sorry about scaring everyone! I'm alright!" I laugh and Uraraka slowly lifts me back down onto my feet. I start to head back to my table when I feel a sharp pain hit my stomach. It's probably from hitting the ledge. Apparently someone noticed and tapped me on the shoulder. I look over and see Kirishima with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, are you alright? I noticed you were holding your stomach," He comments. "I'm fine, really! I probably just need to go to Recovery Girl. It's probably just gonna be a bruise," I reassure him with a fake smile. I couldn't tell him that my stomach hurt like hell, I didn't want him to worry. He nods and pats my back, "See you in class then!" I try not to flinch when he pats my back, trying not to give away the fact that I have wings. 

I make my way to Recovery Girl's office and explain to her what happened. "Maybe if you used your wings this wouldn't have happened," she grumbles. "You know I can't use them at school!" I whisper shouted while taking my uniform off so she can see what I did to my stomach. She looks up at me and asks, "Who said that you couldn't?" I sit there thinking about what she says and spread out my wings until we hear footsteps down the hallway. Recovery Girl quickly pulls the curtain in front of me and goes to check who is there. Down the hallway I hear, "WHY ARE YOU HERE, ICYHOT?" That has to be Kacchan and Todoroki. But why are they heading this way? Recovery Girl seems to have the same idea because as soon as they get to the door she asks, "Shouldn't you two be at lunch?" A familiar monotone voice replies, "Yes, but I wanted to see if Midoriya was alright." Kacchan growls, "I just had to talk to him about something. So where is he?" I try to stay silent while putting my wings back until they knock something over. The glass bottle is about to fall until I pick it up with my telekinesis. I let out a sigh of relief until I hear footsteps approaching where I'm at. From what I can tell it's both Todoroki and Kacchan. Recovery Girl tries to stop them from walking any closer but she couldn't. Before they can pull away the curtain I quickly shout, "Katsuki, don't! I'm fine, there are only a few scratches and bruises." I made sure to use his first name so he would get the hint. He seems to understand what I mean by this and starts to walk away while trying to pull Todoroki away because he speaks to the curtain, "Midoriya, are you sure you're alright?" I quickly respond, "I'm fine! Go back to lunch and eat. You don't need to worry about me, I'll see you after lunch." There was a short silence followed by footsteps. I sigh in relief when Recovery Girl pulls the curtain back. She gives me a questioning look until I confess, "Okay so maybe one of my classmates learned about it. He came to pick me up for school today and barged into my room when I was changing." She started to clean the huge cut I managed to get when she sighs, "I don't get why you're so worried about telling your class about this. I'm sure that they all care about you, and wouldn't care what your other quirk is." She finishes up, gives me a quick snack, and sends me to class.

I head to class and make my way to my seat. As I sit down Mr. Aizawa grunts, "Now that Midoriya is back, we will start." Everyone groans as if they weren't in the mood to do hero training. "If you would let me finish, we will be voting on class representatives," he barks. Everyone seems to lose it and starts to shout that they should be class president. "Everyone! Quiet please!" Iida yells, getting everyone's attention, "I think it would be best to vote for a class representative. Whoever receives the most votes will be most likely be the most suitable person for the job." Everyone nods their heads in agreement and start to write down their votes. Mr. Aizawa starts to write down the names on the board. I scan the board to look for my name. It's not like it will be on there anywa- "I got seven votes?" I shout out of no where. "WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR HIM?" Kacchan shouts while slamming his fists on his desk. "I-I..." before I know it, I'm being dragged to the front of the class by Yaoyorozu. Everyone stares at me to say something when I sigh, "I-I don't think I s-should be the class representative." Everyone gasps with some trying to protest. I look up and continue, "I b-believe that Iida would be better s-suited for the role. He always finds a solution to the problems we have, like organizing the voting we just did. And on the first day of school he suggested the idea of how we would introduce ourselves." I turn to him and grin, "So, Iida, what do you think?" He nods his head and puts his arm up, "If you think that I would be better suited, then I would gladly accept the role of class rep!" I sigh in relief as I go to sit back down at my seat. I honestly have no idea why anyone would think I would be a good class Leader. Once we were done, we were given time to talk till the bell rings. 

Next thing I know, Kacchan is walking up to my desk. Once he reaches the desk I stand up and whisper in his ear, "Thanks for earlier." He pushes me back and pulls up a chair, hiding his face. "Whatever..." I sit back down and look at him sitting in the seat next to me. "Why are you even over here, Kacchan? You know that you have to wait," I manage to ask. He glances at me before looking back down, "I'm just really curious. We were supposed to talk at lunch but you had to go and get hurt." I laugh, "Sorry about that." He notices that Yaoyorozu went over to talk to the girls and took her seat in front of me. He looks around the room to make sure no one is listening. His eyes land on Todoroki who isn't really doing anything other than laying his head down. He glares at his head before shifting his attention back to me. 

He leans in and whispers, "I'm gonna have my mom drop us off at your house so you can explain everything." I give off an expression that shows 'everything?' He seems to notice my facial expression. Before he can control what he's doing he stands up and yells, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" I cover his mouth while standing up. I look at him straight in the eyes and answer him in a cold voice, "Bakugo, what did I say earlier?" I let go of his mouth and start heading towards the door when I lean in and whisper, "Guess you can't keep your promises, so why should I tell you? Tell Auntie Mitzuki that I'm walking home today." I leave the room with the whole class silent. I run to my secret spot from the first day of school. At least no one will find me here.

Bakugo's POV  
I stood there trying to understand what he said. Shit, I messed up big time. He never uses my last name unless he's really angry. But what more does he have to hide? Why hide it from me? I look up at the rest of the class to see a mixture of confused, concerned, and angry faces. I feel someone push me up against the wall. "What did you do to him?" I look up to meet Icy Hot's cold gaze. "Nothing you bastard, he just stormed off," I snap back. "I don't think Midoriya runs out of the room for no reason. You were the one talking to him so what exactly were you talking about?" He spits back. I glare at him and push him away, "That's none of your business. Go back to sleeping or whatever you were doing. I'll go look for him." He pulls on my wrist and growls, "No you're not." I spin around to face him, "And why not?" He glares at me and states, "Because his friend already went to go look for him." He puts emphasis on the word 'friend' because he probably knows about us being childhood friends. Why am I so angry about this? Before I know it, I start to make mini explosions in my palms. "Why you little-" I get interrupted by a cloth covering both of us. I try to break free so I can beat the living shit out of half and half. "I suggest you two stop and behave yourselves unless you want to get kicked out of my class." After we 'calm down' he lets us go. 

I scan the room to see who's missing. That pink cheeks girl probably went to go find him. I doubt that she will though. A few minutes pass before she walks back into the classroom. She looks around the room and heads towards four eyes. He nods and stands up, "A male student has to go check the bathrooms, as Midoriya might be there. I can't go because I'm class rep, meaning I have to keep an eye on you." Before I could stand up to volunteer, that stupid dunce face stands up, "I'll go!" Four eyes nods while dunce face heads out of the room. I sit and wait for him to come back with Deku. 

Part of me wants him to come back so I can talk to him, while the other part of me doesn't want to see him upset. But why do I care if he's upset? I've seen him get mad and sad around me plenty of times when we were little, I mean I bullied him after all. So why do I feel so bad about it now? That damn nerd! He's always getting in my head! I still have so many questions for him but I doubt he'll answer them now. Why does he have so many secrets? What else could he be hiding? I know he told me that he wouldn't tell me but I still needed to know. I decided that I would go to his house after school to talk about it. I guess I can walk there and tell the old hag that I needed to work on a project or something and that we needed to head to the store beforehand or something like that. Dunce face walked in and said he couldn't find him. Shitty hair turns to me and says, "Don't you have his phone number or something? Can't you just text him?" Before I can respond, the bell rings. Some people walk out saying things like 'I hope he's okay' or 'I wonder where he went'. I start to head out of the classroom to look for the nerd. I check everywhere but come up empty. He probably went to his house then. I head towards the house, remembering the ride to school this morning. "Bakugo! Wait up!" I turn around in response to the familiar voice. I sigh, "What do you want, shitty hair?"


	17. Chapter 17

Kirishima's POV  
As I walk out of the school I see, "Bakugo! Wait up!" He stops walking and turns towards me, "What do you want, shitty hair?" I answered, "One, my hair is just as spiky as yours so I don't know why you keep calling me that. Two, do you know where Midoriya lives?" He looks at me confused until he continues walking and grumbles, "Why do you want to know?" I hold up a yellow bag and show it to him. "I want to return his bag to him and make sure he's alright," I explain. I wasn't going to ask him what he did to make Midoriya mad because I planned to try and ask Midoriya myself. I mean, almost the whole class was concerned about him storming out of the room and all. Not to mention that some people in class have a crush on him. Okay, maybe more than just a few have some sort of crush. "Yeah, I know where he lives. I was actually walking there now. He doesn't know that I'm coming though, so there's a chance he might not answer," he implied. 

I know I shouldn't be asking but my curiosity gets the best of me. "Bakugo, why did Midoriya stop you from finishing your sentence? Why was he so angry about it?" He snapped and replied, "LOOK, IT WASN'T MY FAULT, OKAY?" He takes a breath before continuing, "I can't say anything or else he might get angrier. So I suggest you don't ask him anything once we get there, got it?" I feel a smirk growing on my face. He seems to notice and hisses, "What are you smiling about?" I walk closer to him and joked, "You care about him, don't you?" He pushes me away, "So what? I can't exactly not care. I feel all bad inside but I can't figure out why. He's always on my mind. Why?" My heart drops when I realize, "You like him too..." Thankfully he didn't hear what I said because he growls, "What did you say shitty hair?" "Nothing, it just-" I notice that the ground underneath me is no longer sidewalk but instead grass. I look up to see we are in a forest of some kind. "Uh Bakugo?" I spoke, "Why are we in a forest?" He sighed and continued to walk deeper into the forest, so I followed. 

After a couple of minutes, we reached a small house in the middle of the forest. It's more like a cottage, really, but it still looked nice. Bakugo walks up to the door and knocks on it, "Hey! It's Katsuki! Open up or your dead, nerd!" I start to panic, "Bakugo, what if his parents are home?" He glances back at me and explains, "I'm not exactly sure what happened to his dad, I just know he isn't around anymore. His mom, on the other hand, works all the time. So he's basically home alone all of the time." We stay quiet for a few seconds to think about what he just said. 

Bakugo then goes to grab the doorknob. "What are you doing? You can't just walk into his house!" I whisper shouted. He grins and walks into the house, "Well the doors unlocked, isn't it?" I hesitate a moment before walking in. The house gives off a warm and cozy feeling. I look around for any sign of Midoriya. I find a note on the table that reads, 'Out for training in the forest! I'll be back in a couple of hours! -Izuku' "Are you kidding me?" I blurted. Bakugo walks over to me and snatches the note. "This nerd trains by himself for hours everyday? No wonder why he's so damn good..." I look at him, puzzled. Before I can ask anything, he grabbed Midoriya's bag out of my hand. He heads upstairs and I follow him. He goes through the hallway until he reaches a room that says 'Izuku'. He opens the door quickly and throws the bag inside. 

"Alright, we returned his bag, now let's-" He stops when we hear shuffling downstairs. We hear weights and other stuff hit the floor as the person makes their way upstairs. "Izuku?" Bakugo yells. The shuffling stops. "Kacchan?" He replies. "Yeah, it's Katsuki, Kirishima came with to drop off your school stuff cause you left it here," he pauses and looks at me before continuing, "Are you fine?" There's a silence before Midoriya replies, "Yeah..." Bakugo pulls on my arm and leads me downstairs. We stop when we see Midoriya laying down on the couch with a couple of cuts and scrapes all over his body. "Midoriya! What happened? I thought you said you wouldn't be back until a couple hours from now!" I question. "I just couldn't focus much today," he gets up and walks over to another room, "So what else did you guys need?" 

He looks up at us and carries a med kit over to the couch and sits down. He opens it and starts treating his wounds. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked while pointing to what he was doing. He continues to fix himself up while sighing, "Well, I just learned how to do it myself I guess. I used to get hurt a lot when I was little but didn't want to worry my mom. So, I learned how to do it myself." He gestures towards the kitchen and smiled, "You can help yourselves to whatever you want in the kitchen." I nod and sit down across from him on the couch. He jolts up in his sitting position as he reaches for his back. "It's nothing! I just hurt my back when training today," he explains. "Do you want me to fix up the wounds on your back?" I offer. He quickly nods his head, "No, I'm sure Kacchan can help, right?" Bakugo mumbles something under his breath. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of jealous that Bakugo gets to help him. But I guess he should be the one helping him after what happened today. I decide that I should go and let them talk about it. I don't want to leave Midoriya here alone with him, but I know that Bakugo won't hurt him. "Well," I say as I get up, "I'm leaving now. See you guys at school tomorrow!" They both respond in their own ways and I head out of the door. 

Bakugo's POV  
"Alright, nerd. Take off your shirt," I mutter. He pauses for a second and stays still. I sit behind him on the couch. "Could we sit on the floor and do this? I kind of wanted to stretch out my wings a little..." he mumbles. I sigh and comply with his request. We find an empty spot on the floor. He takes a deep breath before taking his hoodie off. Once he does, I see a shirt with small white wings tucked in placed against his back. He takes the shirt off and I feel my face heat up. "I-Is this really all you're worried about hiding? Just a few small wings?" I manage to speak. I'm honestly surprised, I could have sworn that they were bigger when I went into his room. I look at his back to see a trail of blood going down his back with a few cuts and bruises. He turns around to face me, "Do you mind if I lay down? My back is killing me and I'm sure it would be much easier for you to clean the wounds if I was laying down." I feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach as I look in his eyes. Why is it always around him? "Ok.." I mumble as he begins to move some stuff out of the way so he can lay on the floor. "Why do you need so much room?" I questioned as he laid a blanket on the floor to lay on. He went down to the floor and put his stomach on the ground. "So I can spread my wings out. You don't care if I do, do you?" He asked. I gathered the medical supplies and sat down next to where his back is. "I don't care. Isn't this your house, nerd?" I grin. He shrugs, "I'm just saying don't get mad when I do." I grunt in response as he begins to unfold the small wings to reveal huge snow white wings. 

He seems to notice my reaction and laughs, "They aren't even stretched out all the way, so what's with the shocked expression?" My eyes grow even wider at the sight of the huge wings. I take the chance to ask the question, "So why don't you want anyone to know about these? They seem perfectly fine to me." He flinches at the question. Did I say something wrong? "They're the reason I moved away... The problem isn't my wings, it's what they do to people. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about..." He chokes out. I think about it for a second. The weird feeling I get when I'm around him can't be because of his wings because I get them even if I'm not looking at his wings. "I actually have no idea what you're talking about," I state as I examine the supplies I have to clean up the cuts and stuff. 

I hesitate to move his wings out of the way to clean his wounds. He seems to notice and moves them out of the way. I grab the rubbing alcohol and apply it to his cuts. His wings flinch in response. "Shit! Did I mess with your wings or something?" I curse. "No, my wings just respond with how I feel. The alcohol stung a little which is why I flinched," he explains. I nod my head and continue to clean up and bandage the wounds. "Alright, I'm done, but you better not hurt-" I get interrupted with him scrambling off the ground and retracting his wings. He picks up some weights, some clothes, and water bottles as he rushes out the door. "Okay, thanks Kacchan! If you need anything, you know where the kitchen and bathroom is!" He chimes as he quickly puts a shirt on. I chase after him, "Where do you think you're going?" He turns around and giggles, "Well, it's not like I can just skip a day of training because of some little scratches!" I feel my face heat up again and I get that weird feeling as well. He runs faster with green sparks flying around him. I start to use little explosions to propel myself forward to catch up.

We finally make it to a clearing in the forest. Deku looks around as he places the weights down. He starts to clip the weights onto his wrists and ankles. I give him an expression as if to say 'Explain'. He seems to get the idea and walks over to me while spreading out his wings. I look in awe at the actual size of his wings. He laughs, "So you're probably wondering why I have these weights on, right? Well, I've been training my wings to be able to carry heavy objects." He fiddles with the weights until he gives me a mischievous grin. "Don't you dare, Deku..." I growl as I back away. "What? Are you scared of flying or something? Or is it just that you don't trust me?" He chuckles as he walks closer, activating his quirk. Next thing I know he's right behind me. I feel a small gust of wind coming from where he is. I turn around to see him floating in the air while flapping his wings. "So do you want to fly up or not?" He grinned. 

I hold my arms up to indicate that I'll go along with his stupid plan. He laughs and grabs my arms, wrapping his hands around them and grabbing the part of my arm closest to me to get a good grip. I do the same because I really don't want this nerd to drop me. I feel my feet lift off the ground in no time. I close my eyes for a second till I open them and notice that we're almost twenty feet in the air. I start to squirm around, "DEKU, YOU BETTER LET ME DOWN RIGHT-" I start to slip from his grasp. He flies a bit higher before I start to fall. I look up at him one second, and the next he's under me. He carries me and floats in the air. "You know, you could have waited till I let you down. You didn't have to try and get down yourself," he laughs. "NOT FUNNY, DEKU!" I shout as I turn away. 

Why doesn't that feeling go away? How can he be like that right now? Shouldn't he be embarrassed as I am at the fact that he's holding me like a bride? I feel my face get hot just thinking about how we must look right now. He must have noticed because he pipes up, "Kacchan, you don't look good. Your face is red and you're sweating." I feel my face and sure enough, he's right. He sets me down on the ground and stares at me, probably thinking of what he could do. His eyes light up as I give him a 'What are you planning' look. He tells me to step back so I do. What is he going to do now? I watch as he stands to the side of me and starts to flap his wings, creating a breeze to cool down my face. He stops after a minute and walks back over to me. "Better?" He smiles. "Tch..I guess," I smirk. I look at my phone for the time. "Well, I think I've had enough of this for today. See you around, Deku," I sigh and start to head back to his house to get my things. "Kacchan?" He mumbles. "What?" I turn to face him. "You're going to drop me off for school tomorrow, right?" He questions. "My mom would kill me if I told her we wouldn't," I hint. He nods and goes back to training.

Izuku's POV  
The rest of the week flew by with no problems. Classes and training were the same as usual and I started to talk to everyone more. Mr. Aizawa walks into the classroom and explains what we're doing for training today. Once we understand what we're doing, we go to the locker room to change into our hero costumes. We take the bus to the USJ and we're greeted by the pro hero 13. The teachers continue talking until we see a purple mist appear in front of us. A few people walk out of the purple mist when someone shouts, "Woah! They even brought in fake villains!" Shouta and 13 look over to the direction the student was pointing. "Everyone get back now! Those are real villains!" Shouta shouts. "NO WAY! I'M GONNA KICK THEIR-" 

Bakugo gets interrupted by the familiar blue haired guy. "Izuku!" He shouts. Everyone looks at me in confusion/horror, wondering how he knew my name. "Stay away from me and my class," I snap. "Oh, I forgot that I never introduced myself when we met. My apologies. The name's Tomura Shigaraki," he laughs and continues, "What's the matter, Izuku? Don't want to use them anymore? Afraid you can't use it either?" My classmates look at me as if asking what Shigaraki was talking about. "How do you know about it? Did Dabi tell you?" I question. "So how do you plan to become a hero then, hm? Or do you have something else up your sleeve?" He hisses while ignoring my question. 

I don't say anything and in response he turns to the guy with the purple mist surrounding him. Everything goes black for a second, and the next second I'm sitting in the cold water, unable to breathe. I try to swim up as fast as I can while activating One for All. I'm so far from reaching the top, until I feel a force hit me while something wraps around my stomach. I'm thrown into the air when I land on a boat. I check my surroundings when my eyes meet Asui's. "Thanks for that, Asui," I smile. She turns to me, "Call me Tsu. Ribbit." I nod and look at our surroundings to form a plan. I ask Mineta and Asu-Tsu what they can do with their quirks. I eventually come up with a plan, but in order to make a strong enough impact, I have to use One for All at one hundred percent. I'd rather do that then reveal my other quirks. 

I explain the plan and we get to work. Tsu launches us up into the air while Mineta uses his quirk. I start to generate One for All in my finger and flick it towards the water. The water starts to swirl inwards, bunching up all of the villains in one spot. We make it to the far end of the flood zone that is closest to the entrance. We see Mr. Aizawa on the floor with a huge creature towering above him. I take the time to quickly assess the situation and figure out the best course of action. If this thing was really strong as strong as Shigaraki was explaining, then using one hundred percent wouldn't be smart. Which would mean that I would have to lure the creature away from Mr. Aizawa and have Tsu and Mineta take him to safety. I take a deep breath and charge towards the creature.


	18. Chapter 18

Izuku's POV  
"What do you think you're doing?" I hear a hoarse shout from Aizawa as I charge towards the creature. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt because all I did was stand by and do nothing!" I cry out while aiming a punch towards the creature. I back up to see its reaction. It faces me and starts to charge at me, letting go of Aizawa. "Tsu! Mineta! Go bring Mr. Aizawa to safety! I'm sure that there are heroes on the way!" I order. 

They seem frozen in shock. Shigaraki seems to notice this and laughs as I lure the creature away. "So what are you gonna do when you can't protect your classmates and your teacher? Guess you'll have to choose, right?" Shigaraki laughs as his hand gets closer to Tsu's face. I figured out that he can disintegrate things on touch, because he injured Aizawa's arm earlier. He can't do it though! Would he really kill an innocent student? Anger boils up inside me. I realize that I have to use my quirk. I continue to lead the creature but lift Shigaraki up with my telekinesis in the process. "TSU! MINETA! GO NOW!" I command. They start to move their feet towards Aizawa and start to carry him to a safe place. 

I sigh in relief but focus my attention to Shigaraki, who was starting to scratch his neck, mumbling all kinds of things. I have to keep him in the air so he won't try and hurt anyone else. More of my classmates start to come from the certain zones that they were in. They seem confused about the whole situation. "Whose quirk is that?" They point up at Shigaraki. I don't say anything about it but instead respond, "Everyone back up! Look for the mist guy and try to take him down. He's most likely their only way out." 

The creature starts to get faster in its movements, trying to get a good opening. I activate One for All and try to lead him farther away. It starts to pick up speed but I can't go that fast. It ends up pinning me down on my stomach with the sound of an unpleasant crack in my arm following. Blood begins to flow down my arm as my classmates yell, "MIDORIYA/ DEKU!" I spin my head around to get a look at the creature when it starts to float off of me. "Gotcha.." I mumble. I flip around really fast to see the nomu above me slightly before pretending to kick it off of me so my classmates won't figure out my quirk. 

I stand up slowly to look for Shigaraki. I must've dropped him while I was distracted. I realize that this creature should probably be my main target, since the others would be able to handle Shigaraki. As I'm keeping the thing destracted, there is a bang and a huge ball of smoke from the entrance. The pro heroes must be here then.. I'm leading the creature towards the entrance so they can figure out what to do with it. 

I feel something behind me and look back to see Shigaraki examining my back. "So tell me, are they still here? Or did you get rid of them?" He continues, "Well let's find out.." He pulls at my outfit and I feel a slight breeze on my back, like he disintegrated part of my costume. "So you do still have them. Why don't you use them to get away from the nomu then?" He suggests. I face the direction of the creature that I was leading towards the exit. I start to activate One for All to protect myself until- "Don't worry! I am here!" All Might booms as he stops in front of me, with his back towards me. I look at Shigaraki and fling him away from me. I take the time to figure out what to do next. I decide to try and help All Might with the nomu creature. Shigaraki seems to notice that All Might is finally here and heads towards the fight. "Young Midoriya, get out of here! I've got this!" He exclaimed. "But-" I begin to protest and realize he wouldn't be able to do much with a student in the way. 

I try to keep my back away from the rest of my classmates as I run towards them. Kacchan has the mist guy pinned down while some people start walking up to me asking if I'm alright. I start backing away a little telling them I'm alright. "Umm...why doesn't someone help Katsuki with the villain?" I gesture towards Kacchan and he glares at me but his glare quickly fades as the villain gets back up. The villain then makes his way towards the fight with All Might and the nomu thing. I panic for a second until I see All Might hitting the nomu multiple times in a row at a rapid speed when he pulls back and hits it with one final blow. The nomu flies up and out of the building and Shigaraki seems frustrated, yelling into something while scratching his neck. We all watch from a distance, with me a bit closer to the fight than the others. The mist guy finally opens up a portal of some sort before leaving through the purple mist. 

Some of the other pro heroes file into the building and start to go around asking if the students are alright. Midnight must have spotted me because she starts heading my way. She grabs my good arm, leaving my hand alone since the finger on it is broken. I don't budge and stay frozen in place. She looks at me confused when I motion her with my good hand to lean in closer. When she is close enough I whisper, "He destroyed the top half of the back of my outfit so my wings are showing. I can't let anyone see so could you tell them to start heading outside?" She backs up and smiles at me while nodding. She walks away and orders the students that are okay to return to the bus while the injured get treated. I make my way over to where All Might and Recovery Girl are, seeing All Might in his regular form since Cementos made a wall between him and the students. 

Once I'm on the other side of the wall I let my wings out, letting out a breath of air. "Are you alright, All Might?" I ask after moving my wings around a little. He replies, "I'm perfectly fine, just need some rest. I think I should be the one asking you if you're alright! You have blood going down your left arm and a bruised up finger on your right!" Recovery Girl turns her attention towards me to start treating and scolding me on how I should let the heroes handle the villains. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and the wounds are healed. I start to feel very drowsy all of a sudden and decide to sit on the ground. 

"Midoriya you have to stay awake and keep your wings tucked away so we can lead you to the car," Midnight explains. All I can reply with is a lazy hmm in acknowledgement. I try to stand up with Midnight's help and my wings start to droop but not tuck in. I finally get them to shrink down so they're little wings pinned against my back. "Recovery Girl can you...bandage them so I won't use more energy trying to keep themmm...tucked away...?" I ask with pauses in between because I'm so tired. My eyes are halfway shut but focused on Recovery Girl for a response. I see her go towards her med kit, grabbing bandages from her case. She starts to loosely wrap it around my chest and back when I hear her ask, "Does it hurt your wings?" I nod my head no in response before I feel my vision go black.

Third Person POV  
"He fell asleep," Midnight explains as she holds the green haired boy up while Recovery Girl wraps the bandage around him. "He still needs to go back to my office so I can put his arm in a cast, as his injury isn't fully healed yet," Recovery Girl informs. She finishes up and puts away her medical supplies. "So who's gonna take him to the car?" Midnight asks. All Might laughs in response while standing up fully, "Isn't it obvious, Midnight?" Midnight sighs, getting the message. 

She tries to figure out the best way to carry him and decides that bridal style would be easiest. She hesitates for a minute before placing her arms under his legs and back. She carried him out of the building and past the bus the students were going in. Some of the students who hadn't boarded the bus yet ran up to her asking what was wrong with him and if he was alright. "He's just tired from Recovery Girl using her quirk on him. He will be fine, just a broken arm and finger," Midnight explains and then orders the students to go on the bus. She then brings him to a car and places him in the passengers seat before driving back to UA.


	19. Chapter 19

Izuku's POV  
My eyes flutter open as I face a white ceiling. I sit up to look at Recovery Girl and groan, "Can you unwrap my wings now?" She turns around to face me and agrees to unwrap the bandages. I look down to see my arm in a sling along with a cast. I groan and realize that I won't be able to properly spread out my wings until the cast is gone. Recovery Girl seems to notice my frustration, "Alright so you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" I stare at her in confusion, wondering how hearing bad news will make me feel better. I might as well listen to the bad news to get it over with so I reply, "Bad." She sighs, "Alright, so I know you won't like the idea, but Nezu decided that should build dorms for the students to live in. Your mom already agreed to it so there's no way you're getting out of it." My face goes pale thinking about the increased risk of someone else finding out about my wings if we move into dorms. 

"A-and the good news?" I manage to ask. "You have the next few days off of school to pack your things, meaning that you won't have to worry about going to school with the cast on. You'll only have the cast on for the night and you can come back here tomorrow so I can heal you. With that said, you can go home. Your mother brought you a hoodie to go over your costume," she answers while I start to pull my hoodie on. I look around before asking, "Is everyone else alright?" She nods in response, "Aizawa and 13 only suffered minor injuries thanks to you. But that still doesn't give you a reason to rush in like that. You're still a student here after all." I nod my head and walk out of the office. 

I get home and put my things away before sitting down on the couch. I sigh, thinking about how I wouldn't be able to train today due to my broken arm. I take my hoodie off and start to watch some TV. After watching a movie or two, my phone rings. I pick up my phone to read 'Unknown Number'. Knowing that my mom is still at work, I answer the phone thinking her phone must have died. "Hello?" I answer. 

There's a bit of arguing before it gets quiet. "Hey nerd, you're on speaker. The class wouldn't stop bugging me about you and you weren't at the nurse's office either," Kacchan replies. 

I pause and start, "Kacchan, how did you get my phone number?" I hear some 'ooohs' and laughs from some of my classmates. I start to laugh into the phone, "Hi guys! Where are you right now?" 

I hear some shuffling around when someone replies, "We're all at Yaoyorozu's house. We were wondering if you wanted to come for a class sleepover? Bakugo can send you the address." 

I squirm in my seat on the couch, feeling bad about disappointing everyone, "Um..I'm sorry guys but I can't, maybe another time. I'm still kind of sleepy from earlier and my arm is in a cast." 

I hear some 'awwwwws' and 'hope you get betters' when Todoroki suggests, "Well I could pick you up in my car if you don't want to walk." I hear some cheers and I giggle into the phone, "Do you guys really want me to go that badly?" There's a silence before a collective yes can be heard. I sigh into the phone while thinking about how I'm gonna go through the night while hiding my wings from everyone. I didn't notice how much I was silently thinking until I hear a "Midoriya?" from the other line. I really wanted to hang out with them but realized it would be too risky and uncomfortable for me. 

"Katsuki, pick up the phone," I say while leaning my head against the couch. I hear shuffling then a familiar voice, "Alright, you're off speaker, what do you want?" I search my brain for the right words when I sigh, "You know exactly why and that I can't go so why bother to have them ask? I can't go a whole night or else my back is going to hurt so much in the morning. I have to go to Recovery Girl's in the morning anyways, so just tell them that I can't go." He doesn't say anything for a minute until he whispers, "I don't get why you're so bent on keeping this hidden but alright. See you on Friday, nerd." I laugh into the phone and thank him before hanging up. 

Todoroki's POV   
We're all sitting in Yaoyorozu's living room but something's missing. That thing is the bright aura that Midoriya usually leaves in the room. Well, Mineta wasn't here either but no one seemed to care. Aizawa mentioned that he had to transfer schools, so we would be getting a new student once we moved into our dorms. Everyone else seems a bit off too now that Midoriya isn't here. Kirishima pipes up, "Hey Bakubro, don't you have Midoriya's phone number?" Everyone seems to perk up at this statement and turn their attention to Bakugo. He looks up questionably and growls, "Yeah, why?" Kirishima grinned, "Call him." Everyone else starts to beg Bakugo to call him so we could see if he wanted to join us and ask if he's alright. After five minutes Bakugo shouts, "ALL RIGHT JUST SHUT IT!" 

He grabs his phone and dials a number before setting it in the middle of the floor on speaker. The phone rings for a couple of seconds when Kaminari speaks up, "Is this his phone number or do you just not want to call him?" Bakugo and Kaminari start to argue until a soft "Hello?" could be heard on the other line. Everyone goes silent listening to the soft voice on the other line. 

Bakugo speaks up, "Hey nerd, you're on speaker. The class wouldn't stop bugging me about you and you weren't at the nurse's office either." There's a pause until he asks, "Kacchan, how did you get my phone number?" Kacchan? I don't remember Midoriya having a nickname for Bakugo. Wait, does this mean they're...dating? There's no way they could be, why would Midoriya date someone like him? He should be dating m- 

I hear a laugh from the phone that makes my heart melt. "Hi guys! Where are you right now?" It looks as though some other people are trying to recover from his cute laugh too, as some people are shuffling around. "We're all at Yaoyorozu's house. We were wondering if you wanted to come for a class sleepover? Bakugo can send you the address," Ojiro speaks into the phone. Some people are smiling, waiting for his reply when he says kind of sadly, "Um..I'm sorry guys but I can't, maybe another time. I'm still kind of sleepy from earlier and my arm is in a cast." 

Everyone seems kind of disappointed and upset. I really wanted to see a sleepy Midoriya so I suggest, "Well I could pick you up in my car if you don't want to walk." Sure, I only had my permit but I really wanted to help. If he falls asleep in my car then that's just another plus, meaning I could carry him in bridal style. The thought escapes my mind when someone ungodly happens. He giggles. I almost let out a smile but I had to stop myself. "Do you guys really want me to go that badly?" Everyone says yes in one way or another into the phone for Midoriya to hear. He lets out a sad sigh and there's a long pause. Someone gets worried and speaks, "Midoriya?" He seems to snap out of it but then says something that shocks everyone. "Katsuki, pick up the phone." Bakugo reaches for his phone and stands up, "Alright, you're off speaker, what do you want?" 

He walks out of the room while talking and everyone stays silent. We're all thinking about why Midoriya would want to talk to just Bakugo and why he wouldn't just say something on his mind. Asui speaks up, "Well, I think it has to do something with a secret." 

Does he have a secret we don't know about? No, Midoriya wouldn't hide anything from us, would he? Everyone must be thinking the same thing as they start asking Asui questions. "Well, for one thing, he never focuses on himself, instead, he focuses on others." We all nod our heads, thinking that he may actually be hiding something. "But what reason does he have to lie? This is Midoriya we're talking about here," Kirishima pipes up. Ashido thinks before coming to a conclusion, "If we're thinking about the same Midoriya, he wouldn't want us to worry about him and his problems." We all sit in silence, processing the information. Bakugo walks in and announces, "The nerd can't come, says he has to go to Recovery Girl in the morning." The class turns to Bakugo when Uraraka asks, "Bakugo, what do you know about Deku?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discontinued this story after this point. Though personally, I think the rewrite is better.


End file.
